Going Green
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: Bella is a teacher whose students win a Go Green contest with the Houston Astros. Their prize: star player, Edward Cullen will present them with the award at home plate during a game. But will Bella win more than what the team is offering?
1. Chapter 1: Making the Grade

**Summary: Bella is a teacher whose students win a Go Green contest with the Houston Astros. Their prize: star player, Edward Cullen will present them with the award at home plate during a game. But will Bella win more than what the team is offering?**

Chapter 1: Final Grade

BPOV

"Ok class, today is the final day of our Go Green Project so get in your groups and make sure your part of the proposal is ready to present to the school board and the Astros."

The class broke into their groups and began to finalize their parts of the project. My fifth grade class has created a plan to begin a district wide recycling and energy saving program to help the environment. The students will record their proposal as well as the program in action since we instigated it on our campus this year for a trial run. For my part, I have documented the effects of the program designed by the students for our school and assisted whenever needed. The different groups have assignments ranging from creating a digital scrapbook to creating and monitoring a schedule for the entire student population to participate in the program. During lunch, the class will present the proposal and I will video tape them. This will allow the students to interview the faculty, staff and students while the program is in action. Then we will just have to wait patiently for the school board and the Astros organization to let us know if we will be granted the chance to implement the program district wide.

If we win, the player of our choice will present a check for $100,000 to the district to fund the continuation of our program throughout the district. This happens while my entire class and I stand at home plate before the Astros and Cardinals game. We will all receive an authentic Astros jersey of the player of our choice and an autographed baseball! All the money and merchandise are great but the part that I can't wait for is I will get to throw out the first pitch to Edward Cullen, my favorite Astros' player! Since I have to be the biggest Astros fan ever, and I have a major crush on Edward Cullen, this will be a dream come true.

I think the waiting is going to kill me.

The students finish their work and we are ready to start the video. Everyone on campus knows that the kids are filming today and are just as excited as we are about the possibilities that this will offer for our kids and school. Everyone cooperates and the kids finish filming just as lunch is over. Now my work will really begin. I have to edit the video and send it via email to both the school board and the Houston Astros. We also have to include all the documentation of the program benefits and the power point the students created explaining the process, result and plan to expand the program district wide. All of the work has been completed; I just have to piece it all together. It's going to be another late night all the school, but that really is nothing new for me. I let my Dad and my roommate Angela know that I will be at the school late and will call when I leave, and then I get to work. Leaving finally happens after 10 in the evening, when custodial decides that it is time to vacuum my room and my stomach decides that the chips and Coke I had for dinner is no longer enough. Fortunately, I have everything ready and only have to email everything, which I'll take care of in the morning. I gather up all the papers I still need to grade, my laptop, my purse and head out to the car.

My Dad, Charlie, answers the phone sounding tired and I let him know that I'm finally headed home. Charlie gives me a hard time about leaving school so late.

"Bells, it's not safe for you to leave school this late and drive home when you work so far out in the county. You never know what kind of nut job could be lurking in those woods," Charlie says like he does every time I stay this late.

"I know Dad but I had to finish the presentation for the Go Green competition for the Astros and I can't let the kids down. I promise to leave earlier tomorrow night," I replied, knowing that that would not be the case but hoping he would drop it. "Besides, where are you?"

Charlie cleared his throat and answered sheepishly, "That is not the point Bells, I carry a gun and can take care of myself."

After admitting that he was just leaving the station, we agreed to get together soon for dinner and said our goodbyes. I called Angela but she doesn't answer so I leave a message on her phone and head to the house.

Once home, I fix me some soup and settle at the table for the next 3 hours to grade papers. Once I finished grading everything, barely able to keep my eyes open, I packed everything back up and cleaned up my dishes. Exhausted and beyond ready for bed, I changed quickly and slid between the cool cotton sheets of my king size bed. I set my alarm for six in the morning and was drifting off before I was settled under the covers.

My dreams were filled with vision of Edward Cullen on one knee, looking up at me standing on home plate presenting me with a ring instead of the check for the Go Green competition. My wonderful dream was interrupted by my obnoxious alarm, telling me that it was time to get up and start another day. Good thing I love my job.


	2. Chapter 2: Called Up

Chapter 2: Called Up

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: This will be the last chapter until after January 16****th**** unless you donate to the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy. Chapters 3 – 6 will be donated to the compilation. **

**I want to thank my amazing Beta, Eternally Addicted and NoelleSeven for crating the amazing banner. The banner and any pictures for the chapters can be found on my blog.**

**Enough out of me, let's hear what Edward has to say.**

EPOV

I was informed that I would be notifying the winners of the Go Green Classroom Contest three days ago. I had to say that I was really excited to be meeting this amazing class. I had watched their presentation and was highly impressed with everything they had accomplished. I was on my way to the winner's middle school to notify them they had won. The winning class had no idea that they had been selected, although the district and the school were notified ahead of time.

When the class submitted their project, they had listed me as their favorite player and stated that they wished for me to present the check to them at home plate should they win. I was honored and a bit surprised. This was only my second season with the Astros, having moved up through the clubs minor league teams to finally get my shot at the major league level last season.

As I drove through the Houston traffic I reflected on the conversation I'd had with my brother and fellow teammate, Emmett, last night. He was teasing me about my lack of personal life and he pointed out that I wasn't getting any younger. Emmett had met his wife Rose when they were in high school. Back then we lived in a small town called near Seattle, Washington where it was usually cold and rainy. Emmett and I both played baseball in high school, along with Rose's twin brother Jasper. Rose and Jasper had moved to our little town when they were freshmen. Their father had been discharged from the marines when he had been injured and their mother, who was a psychiatrist, had taken a job at the Port Angeles Hospital. Emmett and Rose had fallen in love almost instantly and had gotten married right after high school, tying our two families together permanently. Good thing since now Jasper, Emmett and I all play for the Astros and our parents moved to Houston to be close to their kids.

With that thought, the voice on my GPS system alerted me that my destination was ahead on the right. I knew the school was in a rural area of Montgomery County but I had no idea that it was this rural. The area almost looked like Forks, Washington, minus the constant clouds and rain. Large pine trees and green pastures covered the landscape that was dotted with small homes, churches and the occasional mom and pop grocery store. Suddenly on my right was the largest building I had seen for miles, Christa McAuliffe Intermediate School. I turned in the parking lot, choosing one of the visitor spaces closest to the main doors. The building was a sprawling, one story brick with a rotunda at the front entrance. Directly in front of the rotunda were three flag poles proudly flying the United States flag, the Texas flag and a flag with the Challenger mission insignia.

I found out today that the principal, Miss Brandon, had decided to hold an assembly to surprise Miss Swan's class with the announcement that they'd won. Once I manage to retrieve the box of jerseys from the trunk of my Aston Martin, I walked into the front office. The secretary greeted me with a huge grin and quickly escorted me to the cafeteria where the assembly was to take place.

Miss Brandon was waiting for me and quickly escorted me to the stage to hide behind the curtain.

"I hope that you are ready for lots of loud screaming when you are announced, and that will just be Miss Swan's reaction. She is your biggest fan," Miss Brandon told me while she bounced in place.

I looked her over and realized that she was wearing Jasper's jersey. Jasper was our first baseman and a great player.

"Miss Brandon, I thought that no one knew I was coming here today. I noticed your jersey and that the ladies in the front office were wearing Astros shirts as well. Won't that give something away if everyone is wearing Astros shirts?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Oh, we have worn Astros shirts every Friday for the entire year to show support for the team and the kids' Go Green project. Today would not be any different so don't worry," she said.

Miss Brandon and I discussed the plans for the presentation while the assistant principal, Mrs. Richburg began seating the children on the floor in front of the stage.

"So, I'll introduce you as a special guest and then you will come out on stage to tell the kids and Miss Swan the exciting news. Sound simple enough?" Miss Brandon asked me.

"Sure," I answered with a nod of my head. "Will the class and Miss Swan be on stage or will they still be seated in the audience?"

"Oh, they will be seated in the front of the stage so that we can call them up after we bring you out and you make your announcement," she answered as Mrs. Richburg came backstage.

"Everyone is seated and ready to start, Alice," Mrs. Richburg told Miss Brandon before walking back out front to help control the students.

"Here we go!" Miss Brandon squealed as she stepped through the curtain.

_Here we go is right! I hope I don't regret agreeing to this._

The room quieted down and Miss Brandon began addressing the entire school of fifth and sixth graders.

"Hello boys and girls! Today is a day of excitement and celebration! We have learned that due to the hard work of all our students and teachers, our school has received the rating of exemplary again this year."

The noise level that followed her announcement rivaled what I had heard on the field during a game. It sounded like total mayhem out there. If this is what they did for doing great on a state test, what were they going to do with the announcement that I had?

Eventually the noise level decreased and Miss Brandon began addressing the students and teachers again.

"As promised, the PTO will host a carnival with various activities including the inflatable obstacle course, Velcro wall, rock wall and much more next week on Friday."

Once again the students went crazy and the teachers had to calm them down. Once the students were quiet again and could hear more about the assembly, Miss Brandon came to my big reveal.

"As a special surprise, we have a secret guest here today to help us celebrate. Please give a Challengers welcome to Houston Astros second baseman Edward Cullen!"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Assignment

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta, Eternally Addicted. I also want to thank NoelleSeven for the beautiful banner. You two ladies are amazing authors and friends. Thank you.**

Chapter 3 – Surprise Assignment

I arrived at school this morning hoping that the scores were back from the state test and that we would find out soon about the contest. It had been several weeks since we turned in the project to the Astros organization and the notification deadline was this weekend.

_Surely they wouldn't wait until the weekend to email me with the results of the contest. I just kept hoping that no news was good news. _

I knew the kids would be so disappointed if we didn't win and I hoped that I could keep my own disappointment from showing if I had to tell them if we didn't win.

I walked into my room, never so glad that it was Friday and the year was almost over. The stress of awaiting the state testing scores and Going Green contest results was taking their toll, I was exhausted.

I prepared for the day, writing the agenda on the board, setting up the science experiment, and checking my email. The last task revealed that we would have a special assembly concerning the state testing results and that we would have a special guest to help us celebrate.

_Sounds like at least one of my concerns will be alleviated today anyway._

I replied to a couple of parent's emails about the upcoming Field Day next week and closed out my email just as the students started coming down the hallway.

I greeted the kids and settled them into their seats, getting them started on the daily vocabulary activity before announcements started.

Miss Brandon came on the television, sharing the information with the students that we would have an assembly at two o'clock. She requested that we wait in our classrooms until we were called down my hallway to be seated in the cafeteria. She continued with a few more announcements and the morning pledge followed by the moment of silence.

As soon as the moment of silence was over and Miss Brandon was off the television, my students began asking questions.

"Did we win?"

"Have they told you anything yet?"

Do you know what the assembly is for Miss Swan?"

I laughed and shook my head, we had been asked in the email from this morning not to mention what the assembly was about but I felt it was okay to let the kids know that the Astros organization had not notified me yet.

"Boys and girls, calm down. I have not been notified by the Astros organization as of yet but you know the deadline is this weekend, so I figure it will be sometime today or tomorrow. I promise as soon as I know you will know," I told the class.

After they settled down, we started working on the assignments for the day, working on an experiment concerning Newton's Three Laws of Motion. The kids worked together in groups of four and completed six different rotations, experimenting with one of the laws and then detailing which law was displayed and why.

Soon the announcement came that our hallway was to head down for the assembly. My kids lined up and we made our way down to the cafeteria. Since we were called first, which was kind of unusual since our hallway was in the middle of the building, we were seated in the front near the stage.

As the remaining classes were seated, I looked around and saw that almost every adult and child had on an Astros' t-shirt or jersey today. This was started as a show of support for my class's project and it made me so proud to work with such wonderful, caring people, both adults and kids.

Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Richburg and Miss Brandon stepped out on the stage to begin the assembly. All the teachers stood and, along with Mrs. Richburg and Miss Brandon, worked to quiet the students.

Miss Brandon stepped up to the microphone and addressed the audience, "Hello boys and girls! Today is a day of excitement and celebration! We have learned that due to the hard work of all our students and teachers, our school has received the rating of exemplary again this year."

I could not believe it! I clapped and looked at my kids who were all cheering along with the rest of the student body. After letting everyone express their excitement for a couple more minutes, Miss Brandon quieted the crowd again.

"As promised, the PTO will host a carnival with various activities including the inflatable obstacle course, Velcro wall, rock wall and much more next week on Friday."

Once again the noise level went through the roof and we had to calm down the kids.

The next words out of Miss Brandon's mouth made my heart stop.

"As a special surprise, we have a secret guest here today to help us celebrate. Please give a Challengers welcome to Houston Astros second baseman, Edward Cullen!"

As he walked out on the stage I raised my hand to my mouth and stared at the last person I ever expected see standing in our school. _Oh God, does this mean what I think it does?_ My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Surely they would not just spring this on us like this. They would have at least warned me right?

The noise level in the room was louder than I had ever heard it and I didn't know if we would ever get the kids calmed down. I looked over at my students and they were all staring at me.

Miss Brandon stepped up to the microphone and finally got everyone's attention, asking everyone to settle down and please show Mr. Cullen the kind of respect that we show all our guests.

Edward Cullen stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat before speaking, "Hello everyone. I want to congratulate all of you for your amazing job on your tests and thank you for letting me join you today for this wonderful celebration. But I have to say that is not the only reason that I'm here today. As I'm sure all of you know, you have a very dedicated group of students led by a very special teacher who entered a contest sponsored by the Houston Astros and I thought I'd come out and meet them in person today. Can I get Miss Swan and her class to come up on stage please?"

I stood on shaky legs and turned to my class, indicating they should stand as well. I had the kids walk in a line and Mr. Cullen greeted each of them as they made their way across the stage to stand behind the podium. I followed behind them and just as I reached my favorite player and, to be totally honest the star of my dreams, my infamous clumsiness took hold and fell face first toward Edward Cullen's feet.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think. The update schedule is going to be every other Sunday unless I can bank up some more chapters. Also, I'm participating in the Heart of Country contest. For more information on the contest, check out my profile and clink on the link. See y'all Jan. 27****th****.**


	4. Chapter 4: Curve Ball

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta, Eternally Addicted. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added this story to your favorites and alerts. I hope I didn't miss anyone when I was replying to the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Curve Ball

EPOV

"As a special surprise, we have a secret guest here today to help us celebrate. Please give a Challengers welcome to Houston Astros second baseman, Edward Cullen!"

As I walked out on the stage the noise level increased to a thunderous roar that rivaled anything I had ever heard at Minute Maid Park. I really didn't think that Miss Brandon would ever calm this crowd down now.

I smiled and waved as I looked around at the crowd. The beautiful brunette that I had noticed early was sitting in the front row with her hand held in front of her full lips, showing the level of shock on her face. The children sitting on the floor next to her were mimicking a crowd watching a tennis match. Their heads were swinging back and forth, looking from her beautiful, shocked face to my smiling one. _Please let this be the winner of the contest. It would be the perfect chance for me to meet this amazing beauty._

Miss Brandon finally calmed the crowd down and turned over the microphone to me.

"Hi everyone. I want to congratulate all of you for your amazing job on your tests and thank you for letting me join you today for this wonderful celebration. But I have to say that is not the only reason that I'm here today. As I'm sure all of you know, you have a very dedicated group of students, led by a very special teacher who entered a contest sponsored by the Houston Astros and I thought I'd come out and meet them in person today. Can I get Miss Swan and her class to come up on stage please?" I announced to the crowd, still hoping that the beauty on the front row was Miss Swan.

The beautiful brunette stood, turned to her class and indicated for them to stand and walk up onto the stage. I made sure to greet each child as they made their way up onto the stage, knowing that this would give me not only the chance to meet each one of these amazing kids but also the chance to meet their gorgeous teacher. When Miss Swan finally arrived and I reached out to shake her hand, she seemed to trip over thin air and began falling face first at my feet. I reached out, dropped the microphone, grasped her narrow waist with both hands and pulled her flush with my body. I could feel every one of her perfect curves, from her supple breast pressed tightly to my chest to her exquisite hips pressed into my upped thighs. We fit perfectly together, like we were made for each other and I felt a strange buzz of energy course through me everywhere we were connected. I forced myself not to wrap my arms around her to pull her impossibly closer.

When she looked up at me, I was lost in the deepest, chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to pierce into my very soul and I could not bring myself to look away. When she finally blinked, I noticed the enchanting blush that crept across her delectable, heart-shaped face and then she began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. Gravity has never been my friend and usually chooses the worst times to decide to trip me up. Thank you for breaking my fall," Miss Swan whispered in the most melodic voice I had ever heard.

I reluctantly released her, remembering where we were and that we had an audience of fifth and sixth graders, but not before I whispered, "No problem, Miss Swan."

Her blush increased and she lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall forward and hide her face.

Miss Brandon handed me the microphone again and I continued with the presentation of the award.

"Miss Swan, you and your class have worked really hard this year. Not only have you scored so well on the state tests, but also by creating your amazing Go Green project. On behalf of the Houston Astros and myself, I would like to thank you for all your hard work and dedication. I'm honored to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's winners of the Houston Astros Go Green contest," I announced while trying to focus on the kids and not just their beguiling lovely teacher.

The crowd went crazy again and it took several minutes before the teachers and Miss Brandon could calm them down. During those minutes, Miss Swan and her students were huddled together hugging and jumping up and down while squealing at the top of their lungs. I couldn't help but smile, shaking my head and laughing at their excitement. _I bet this is what we look like when we win a big game._

A short time later the crowd calmed and I took over the microphone once again in order to present the gifts that I had brought with me. "Miss Swan, please accept this certificate of appreciation and an authentic Astros jersey for all your hard work. I have a box with the students' jerseys backstage which I will leave with you as well as the information pertaining to the game where you will throw out the first pitch, be presented the check to continue the program you started and your entire class honored at home plate."

Miss Swan Stepped forward and took the certificate as well as the jersey. I knew the jersey was mine and that she had listed me as her favorite player.

"Thank you so much," she said quietly, her blush still gracing her cheeks.

That blush was captivating, but as I looked into the liquid pools of chocolate surrounded by long eyelashes I was lost. My mind was mush and all I could think was that I wanted to kiss this woman until our souls melted together for all eternity.

"You're very welcome, beautiful," I said quietly.

She gasped and her blush darkened even more.

_Oh crap, did I just call her beautiful? Did anyone else here me? What was this enchanting creature doing to me?_

**AN: Thanks for reading. If you have the time, please let me know what you think. Every review gets a little teaser of the next chapter.**

**Here are a few recs for you as well. I love both of these stories and they update regularly. Please send them some love.**

**Polaroid by RockRaven244 ****A glimpse, a snapshot, a frame, an image...this is how they come. Some a blur, some crystal clear; like a Polaroid. She told me not to interfere, to live life, and love my family. And I do...most of the time.**

**Tribute by SexylexiCullen A glimpse, a snapshot, a frame, an image...this is how they come. Some a blur, some crystal clear; like a Polaroid. She told me not to interfere, to live life, and love my family. And I do...most of the time. **_**This story is only on The Writer's Coffee Shop since it was pulled from Fanfiction.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Awards Day

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta, Eternally Addicted. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Welcome to all the new readers out there. Let me know what you think. I had a Bella moment and dislocated my shoulder a week ago, which is making writing a bit difficult. Typing is slow and i have to take frequent breaks to give my arm a rest. EA has my entry for the Heart of Country contest and I'm going to try and get her a couple more chapters to this story. Chapter 6 is already typed and ready to go, so no delays for the next update. I'll see y'all at the bottom. **

Chapter 5 – Awards Day

I should have known that enemy, otherwise known as gravity, would decide to knock me down just as I was walking up to the man of my dreams. Although, I had to admit that being caught by Edward Cullen wasn't exactly the most unpleasant experience of my life. When he pulled me flush to his body I could feel an electrical energy flow through me. I looked into his emerald green eyes and I swore I could see into his beautiful soul. For a brief moment I had stopped breathing and just stared into his emerald orbs, mesmerized and unable to break the connection. Once I realized that he was still holding me firmly against his muscular chest and that my hands were gripping his biceps like my life depended on it, my blush began to overtake my neck and face.

"I'm so sorry. Gravity has never been my friend and usually chooses the worst times to trip me up. Thank you for breaking my fall," I whispered as I reluctantly pulled back from his warm embrace.

"No problem, Miss Swan," he replied quietly with a sexy grin.

_Oh my God! I think that I just swooned. He is so freaking handsome and my entire body is buzzing like there is an electrical current running under my skin. I have got to pull myself together._

I felt my blush increase with these thoughts and I lowered my head to try and hide it.

Mr. Cullen began speaking again, "Miss Swan, you and your class worked really hard this year, not only to score so well on the state tests but also creating an amazing Go Green project. On behalf of the Houston Astros and myself, I would like to thank you for all your hard work and dedication. I'm honored to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's winners of the Houston Astros Go Green contest."

I turned to the kids and we all huddled together, jumping up and down, squealing and laughing excitedly. I heard the entire school go crazy with excitement again and Miss Brandon take the microphone away from Mr. Cullen in order to gain control for at least the third time today.

Once the crowd was quiet, Mr. Cullen began speaking again.

"Miss Swan, please accept this certificate of appreciation and an authentic Astros jersey for all your hard work. I have a box with the students' jerseys backstage which I will leave with you. I also have the information pertaining to the game where you will be throwing out the first pitch, be presented with the check to continue the program you started, and your entire class will be honored at home plate," he said while turning to hand me the certificate and my jersey.

I stepped forward, my blush back in full force since I knew the jersey contained his name and number, to accept the items he was offering.

Looking into his brilliant green eyes once again and taking the items from him, I said, "Thank you so much."

His hands brushed against mine and I felt that tingle run up my arms again.

His eyes stayed locked with mine as he quietly replied, "You're very welcome, beautiful."

My eyes widened at the same time that his did, both of us looking away and my blush increase tenfold.

_Did this god of a man really just call me beautiful? Surely I heard him wrong. I could not have heard that correctly. Did anyone else hear him?_

Miss Brandon took the microphone from Mr. Cullen and we both went to stand with my class.

"Congratulations to Miss Swan and her class. You definitely deserve to win the contest and we all will enjoy watching the game. I have one more surprise for everyone. Due to the amazing scores on our tests this year, our community business partner and the PTO have purchased tickets for every student and one parent, as well as one ticket for every teacher to attend the game where Miss Swan's class will be honored. They have also paid to charter buses to take everyone to the game. A letter will go home with each of you today explaining everything to your parents along with information on how to purchase additional discount tickets," Miss Brandon announced to the excited crowd. "You will need to bring the bottom portion of the letter back signed by next Friday so final arrangements can be made."

Just as she finished the buses started pulling up outside and the bell rang, signaling it was time for the kids to prepare to leave for the day.

"We need to dismiss everyone quietly back to your classrooms and prepare for the end of the day," Miss Brandon announced. "Teachers, the letters that need to go home were delivered to your rooms during this assembly. Please make sure that you send them home today. Thank you everyone for being such any amazing audience for our special guest."

The teachers began taking their students back to the classrooms, starting at the back of the room and working their way toward the front.

I turned to Mr. Cullen, wanting to thank him again for coming all the way out here to present us with the certificate and the jerseys.

"Thank you again for coming out here to present us with all of this. I really only expected to get an email or a phone call. I never expected anything like this," I said quickly.

"Trust me, Miss Swan, the pleasure was all mine. I enjoyed the drive and meeting you and your class. I don't get to leave the city and take a quiet drive like this very often," Mr. Cullen replied reassuringly.

"Still, it was very kind of you and I know the kids really appreciated it as well," I told him, looking around and realizing that it was time to go back to my classroom with the kids. "I wish I could talk to you more but I have to take the students back to the classroom and prepare for the end of the day."

"I understand. Do you mind if I come down to your room?" He asked quickly. "I mean, I need to bring you the box of jerseys and it is really heavy."

"Oh, of course, I'll just line the kids up over there," I said while pointing to the entrance of our hallway, "and wait for you to meet us there."

"Sounds good. I'll be right there," he said as he turned and went backstage.

_Edward Cullen is coming back to my classroom! I can't believe this! Keep it together Bella._

I lined the kids up and we waited for the baseball god of my dreams to follow us back to my classroom.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I'll send you a little teaser.**

**Here are a couple more recs:**

**Anything by NoelleSeven and Eternally Addicted. Trust me you can't go wrong with these two ladies and both of them have written Baseballward stories!**

**Fix You by chocaholic123 ****Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course will last forever. ExB, AH, Rated M for a reason.**


	6. Chapter 6: Base Hit?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta, Eternally Addicted.**

Chapter 6 – Base Hit?

I couldn't believe that my time was almost up with this enchanting woman and I had to figure out how to spend some more time with her, so when she turned to me and thanked me for bringing the jerseys out for her and the kids I knew I had my excuse.

"Trust me Miss Swan, the pleasure was all mine. I enjoyed the drive and meeting you and your class. I don't get to leave the city and take a quiet drive like this very often," I replied reassuringly.

"Still, it was very kind of you and I know the kids really appreciate it as well," she told me. She seemed to be looking around for something. "I wish I could talk to you more but I have to take the students back to the classroom and prepare for the end of the day."

"I understand. Do you mind if I come down to your room?" I asked quickly, I just couldn't let her leave yet. "I mean, I need to bring you the box of jerseys and it is really heavy."

"Oh, of course, I'll just line the kids up over there," she said while pointing to the entrance of a hallway across the cafeteria. "We'll wait for you to meet us there."

"Sounds good. I'll be right there," I said as I turned and went backstage for the jerseys.

_Yes! I get to spend more time with her and maybe we can actually sit down and talk after the kids leave for the day._

I quickly grabbed the box of jerseys and joined the class near the hallway where she indicated. Following behind the class to their classroom allowed me the opportunity to observe Miss Swan without being noticed. The first thing I noticed was that the jersey she wore had my name and number across the back and I had to admit that I liked the way it looked on her. I let my eyes roam down to the tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Her figure was perfect, not too thin with just the right amount of curves in all the right places.

Giggles coming from my right side brought me out of my Miss Swan induce stupor and I snapped my eyes over the line of children staring at me then over to Miss Swan. My cheeks began to heat up as I realized that I'd been busted staring at Miss Swan's, um shall we say assets, by not only her, but her entire class too.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'd like to carry the box into the room and sit it down in the back, we'll join you in just a moment," Miss Swan said quietly with a blush covering her cheeks as well. She was just as embarrassed as I was and giving both of us the chance to recover by directing me inside the room to rid myself of the large box of promotional items.

"I…uh…I can do that. I'll go ahead and take out the items and lay them out for the kids as well. Promotions put their names on them based on the information that you sent in with your presentation," I said, stuttering like a pubescent teenager on his first date.

I went in and organized the items for the kids on the back table, hoping that this would make it easier for us to hand out the items before the kids had to leave for the day.

While I waited for everyone to come into the room, I looked around at Miss Swan's decorations to see if I could get a glimpse of her personality. One wall looked like every school room wall I had ever been in with the school and classroom rules, calendar, lunch menu, make up work and missing work procedures and student work. Another wall had inspirational quotes from movies, famous people, song lyrics, and books. Next to the inspirational quotes were movie posters, book jackets, posters of athletes, scientists, actors, various other famous people and one of every child in her class. Across the top of the entire wall were the words, 'Role Models Are Real People'. The wall behind her desk had handmade pictures made by the children of her class with a caption above that said, 'Made By My Kids'. On her desk was a picture of her and an older man in a police uniform and another of her with her arms around a large man in firefighter gear.

_I thought she was single but maybe I misunderstood how she was introduced by Miss Brandon. This big guy must be her husband. I was amazed at how upset that thought made me. I barely knew Mrs. Swan. Why would I feel this jealous of her being with someone else?_

Everyone came into the room and sat in their seats, the excitement and energy level was palpable.

"Okay everyone, settle down and Mr. Cullen and I will get your bags handed to you before you have to leave on the bus," Mrs. Swan said calmly.

We worked together to hand out the drawstring backpacks that held the jersey and autographed baseball for each child in the class. By the time we finished the car riders were leaving. Soon after all the kids were loaded on buses and we were alone to discuss the details of the game the kids would attend.

I handed Mrs. Swan the packet with all the tickets and VIP passes that the class would need. I explained that each child has two additional tickets and the VIP passes will get them on the field for the presentation of the check and for her to throw out the first pitch.

"There are tickets and passes for your superintendent and Miss Brandon along with two guests tickets for each for them as well. And, of course, the tickets and passes for you, your husband and a guest," I told her quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to give everyone their tickets but I don't have a husband so I'll have to see if my dad and brother can attend with me," she said quietly.

A strong feeling of relief and excitement went through me at the realization that she wasn't married.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were married because of the picture with the firefighter on your desk," I said before I realized what I was doing. "I mean I was looking around at the things on your walls and I noticed your pictures on your desk."

_I'm such an idiot. What is wrong with me?_

"That is my brother Jacob. He is a local firefighter and the other man is my dad who is the police chief. Even if there were a lot of offers, with those two around, not many guys stand a chance of passing inspection. I'll probably end up an old lady with a bunch of cats," she laughed and shook her head, before looking at the two pictures on her desk. The love shining in her eyes for the two important men in her life made her even more beautiful.

"Well, if you aren't getting any offers it is because the men around here are either blind or stupid," I whispered as I raised my hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She bowed her head and that beautiful blush tinted her cheeks again. _I really love it when she blushes._

My hand moved to her chin and I gently brought her eyes back to meet mine. If I could stare into her gorgeous chocolate eyes for the rest of my life it wouldn't be long enough.

"I'm really glad to have met you Miss Swan and I look forward to seeing you again real soon," I said softly before releasing her chin and pulling my away from her, but retaining our connection through our gaze. "I better go so you can finish everything you have to do here. Would it be okay if I call you sometime? Maybe we could meet for dinner or plan something for after the game?"

Miss Swan smiled and began nodding her head, "I would love that. And please, call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Edward," I replied happily. "If you'll hand me your phone I'll put in my number."

Bella passed me her phone. I entered my number and immediately called myself so I would have her number as well.

"Bella, I guess I better head out," I said reluctantly after giving her phone back to her.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you soon or at least see you at the game," Bella said quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor again.

Bella, I promise to contact you before the game and I truly hope we can see each other again soon," I reassured her.

"I hope so too Edward," Bella said with the most beautiful smile gracing her face as she looked back up at me.

I loved the sound of my name on her lips and want to hear it again very soon. I turned and headed for the door. Once I read the door I stopped and looked back at Bella.

"Until we talk again Beautiful Bella," I said with a wave.

I forced my feet to make the trek back to my car. It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

**An: Well? What do you think? Please let me know what you think of Astrosward. Unfortunately, this is the last prewritten chapter. I plan to write tomorrow so I'll be a little late replying to reviews. I want to get you a preview of the next chapter before I reply. My plan is to type as many chapters as possible and send them to EA to beta before next Thursday because I have to meet with a surgeon on Thursday. I dislocated my right shoulder, just another Bella moment in a long series of Bella moments for me, and tore my Labrum cartilage in the front and the back. They have to go in and repair the cartilage and add anchors to hold it in place. I'll be unable to use my right arm, and I'm right handed, for six weeks after the surgery, then limited use for six more weeks while I do physical therapy. Fun times ahead. I hope to have at least six to ten chapters written before I have surgery to ensure there are no delays in posting. **

**Ok, long author note finished. Here are the recs for this week:**

**The Heart of Country Contest – There are some amazing one shots written for this contest. I won't say that my entry is in the amazing category, but I do have one amongst the others. Voting started yesterday and I would love to see you go and vote for the ones that you enjoy the most. You can find the entries by searching theheartofcountrycontest on fanfiction.**

**The Presidential Treatment – I loved this Bella. She is feisty, tough and doesn't cut President Edward Cullen any slack. She tells him like it is and will do anything to protect her son Seth. This story has it all; humor, drama, romance and lemons. What else could you ask for? It's on fanfiction and Writer's Coffee Shop. Check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bus Call

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN – A huge thank you to my beta and friend Eternally Addicted. Without her, this story wouldn't even happen. Thanks to all the reviewers. I think I replied to all of you and sent the little teaser but I'm not sure. Life is pretty insane right now.**

Chapter 7 – Bus Call

I had just caught the hottest player in major league baseball checking me out! Who was I kidding; he's the hottest man on the planet. And from the sounds of the giggles coming from the kids, they had caught him too. Once he finally realized that he was busted, the faintest blush tinted his handsome face, making him even sexier.

I figured I'd save him from further embarrassment by sending him into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'd like to carry the box into the room and sit it down in the back, we'll join you in just a moment," I told him quietly with a blush covering my cheeks as well.

"I…uh…I can do that. I'll go ahead and take out the items and lay them out for the kids as well. Promotions put their names on them based on the information that you had sent in with your presentation," he stuttered out quickly.

Was it possible that he was as nervous around me as I was around him? _Surely not_, I thought to myself. It's only because the kids and I caught him off guard.

The students finished at their lockers and using the restroom with just about five minutes before the car riders had the leave. We entered the room to find that the baseball god had already unloaded the box and had everything ready to hand out. The kids had all gone to their seats like they always did, but you could feel the excitement rolling off them in waves.

"Okay, everyone, settle down and Mr. Cullen and I will get your bags handed to you before you have to leave on the bus," I requested as calmly as my rapidly beating heart would let me.

I didn't take us long to hand out the drawstring backpacks with the jerseys and autographed baseballs tucked inside. Shortly after we finished handing every child their new prized possessions, the announcements called for all car riders to the front of the school and bus riders to their assigned bus lines. Less than five minutes later I was alone with the baseball god and extremely nervous.

_Calm down, Bella, before you make a fool of yourself in front of this incredible man._

Mr. Cullen handed me the packet with all the tickets and VIP passes that the class would need. He explained that each child had two additional tickets and the VIP passes would get them on the field for the presentation of the check and for me to throw out the first pitch.

"There are tickets and passes for your superintendent and Miss Brandon, along with two guest tickets for each for them as well. And, of course, the tickets and passes for you, your husband and a guest," he said quickly, not looking at me but instead, the picture on my desk of my dad and brother.

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to give everyone their tickets but I don't have a husband so I'll have to see if my dad and brother can attend with me," I said quietly, wondering if he'd been curious who the men I had pictures of were.

_Did he just look relieved that I wasn't married?_

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were married because of the picture with the firefighter on your desk," he said, blushing again. "I mean I was looking around at the things on your walls and I noticed your pictures on your desk."

"The younger one is my brother Jacob. He's a local firefighter and the other man is my dad, who is the police chief. Even if there were a lot of offers, with those two around, not many guys stand a chance of passing inspection. I'll probably end up an old lady with a bunch of cats," I laughed and shook my head, before looking at the two pictures on my desk.

My dad and my brother were my world and I'd do anything to make them happy; but they did make if rather difficult to find a date. If Dad didn't run them off just by being the Chief of Police, Jake scared them off just with his intimidating size.

"Well, if you aren't getting any offers, it is because the men around here are either blind or stupid," he whispered.

His hand rose and tucked my hair behind my ear, his fingers lightly brushing my cheek. The blush coloring my face was setting my cheeks on fire and I lowered my head to hide from his penetrating gaze.

His hand moved to my chin and gently brought my eyes back to meet his. His emerald green eyes were mesmerizing. I could stare into them for an eternity and it wouldn't be long enough.

"I'm really glad to have met you, Miss Swan, and I look forward to seeing you again real soon," he said softly before releasing my chin and pulling away from me, but retaining our connection through our gaze. "I better go so you can finish everything you have to do here. Would it be okay if I called you sometime? Maybe we could meet for dinner or plan something for after the game?"

A smile spread across my face and I began nodding my head. "I would love that. And please, call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Edward," he replied with a breathtaking grin. "If you'll hand me your phone I'll put in my number."

I passed Edward my phone quickly. He entered his number and immediately called himself so he'd have my number as well. He handed my phone back to me and our gaze locked again.

"Bella, I guess I better head out," he said, reluctance evident in his voice.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you soon or at least see you at the game," I said quietly, dropping my gaze to the floor again.

I hoped that my disappointment at him leaving wasn't too apparent. I didn't want him to think I'd become one of those obsessed, stalker types who hounded him constantly, but I couldn't wait to hear from him again and he hadn't even left yet.

"Bella, I promise to contact you before the game and I truly hope we can see each other again soon," he reassured me.

I loved the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"I hope so too, Edward," I said, looking back at him with what had to be the dopiest look I'd ever had on my face. I just couldn't help it.

He turned and headed for the door, but stopped and looked back at me.

"Until we talk again, Beautiful Bella," he said with a wave.

As he turned and walked out of the room, I had to reach for my chair and sit down before I fell over from swooning after the most gorgeous man I'd ever met.

_Could the man be more perfect?_

I cleaned up my desk, updated my lesson plans for the next week, graded papers and entered everything in my computer; completely loosing track of time until my phone rang.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?" I asked after answering my phone.

"Hey, Bells. Are you still at work? What have I told you about working up there so late with no one to walk you out to your car? Do you have no self-preservation?" he said, scolding me as he immediately began the usual lecture he gave when busting me at school late.

"I'm leaving right now and was planning on calling you for a dinner date tonight. Are you available or do you have a hot date tonight?" I teased, hoping to get his mind off the fact I was at school after dark again.

"Nice try there, little missy. You aren't distracting me from the fact that you are leaving after dark again. But to answer your question, I happen to be very available to have dinner with the most beautiful girl in town," Dad answered.

"Great, because I've got some exciting news to share with you. Is Jake available or is he out with another one of those skanks he likes to date?" I asked as I headed out the door of my classroom.

"Isabella Marie Swan, watch that dirty mouth of yours, young lady," he admonished me like I was still a little girl. "And to answer your question, he's sitting right here with me and will be joining us for dinner. I'll pay if you choose the restaurant."

It didn't surprise me that he would want me to pick the restaurant since he and Jake could never decide.

"Sorry, Daddy," I apologized. "How about Texas Roadhouse for a steak and margaritas?"

"Sounds perfect. See you there in about twenty minutes," he agreed.

"Alright, twenty minutes it is. I love you and I'll see y'all there," I said.

"Love you too. And don't talk and drive, young lady," he reminded me before hanging up.

I shook my head and laughed at my father. Always the overprotective police officer, no matter how old I was.

I arrived at Texas Roadhouse and saw Dad and Jake waiting for me just outside the door. I parked near Dad's patrol car and walked up to them, giving them both hugs.

"How are my two favorite men doing this evening?" I asked happily.

"We are great, Bells, but I'm dying to find out what your big news is," Jake answered with a huge grin on his face. "Did you meet someone that isn't good enough for you, that I'm going to have to kill if he hurts you?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to act like he was crazy but my blush gave me away.

"Bella, did you meet someone? Do I know this guy? I need his name and driver's licenses number so I can run a background check on him before you're allowed to go anywhere with this boy," my dad stated sternly.

"Both of you settle down. That is not what I have to tell you and you'll just have to wait until we get to the table," I stated, shaking my head at the two overprotective men standing before me.

I loved them both but what I had told Edward earlier about my social life was completely true.

_How was I ever going to find someone that would stick around with these two grilling them constantly?_

We went inside and were seated rather quickly considering it was Friday night. The waitress took our drink orders, flirting shamelessly with Jake the entire time. I was looking over the menu when I felt two sets of eyes boring holes into the top of my head.

"What? Can't I at least decide what I want to eat before the third degree starts?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Bella, you get the same thing every time we come here, Dallas Filet cooked medium, baked potato fully loaded and the steamed vegetables. Now spill!" Jake replied.

Damn it, he was right. I did always get the same thing every time and I didn't plan on changing that now. Why mess with perfection?

"Fine," I said as I put my menu down. "Well the good news is that I have a couple extra tickets to the Astros game coming up and thought both of you could join me. I mean, seeing as I'll be throwing out the first pitch and all," I said nonchalantly.

"What? Y'all won? Oh, Bells I'm so proud of you," Dad exclaimed, jumped up to round the table, and hugged me tightly.

"Bells, that is great. Congratulations. When is the game?" Jake said with just as much excitement.

"Thanks but it was the hard work of the kids that won us the contest. The information that Edward gave me today states the game will be on May eleventh at six fifteen. I was given two extra tickets and there will be a limo to take us to and from the game," I said, relaying the information with a huge grin spread across my face.

"And who is this Edward that gave you all the information today?" my dad questioned me with his "cop voice".

"Dad, relax. The Astros sent Edward Cullen to present the award and bring all the merchandise that the kids and I won to the school today. We had an assembly to celebrate our state scores again and he was there to present the award in front of the entire school. Now, can you go or not?" I asked in a stern voice, trying to sound like I wasn't affected by Edward Cullen at all.

"Sorry sweetie, old habits die hard. I'll have to check my schedule. But if it is the weekend I'm thinking of, I'll be at a chief's conference in Austin," he said.

"I know that I can't be there, Bells. I've got that trip to Wisconsin to do the final inspection on the new ladder truck," Jake said, disappointment tainting his voice.

"That's okay. I'll just give the tickets to one of the parents for their other family members to attend," I reassured them both, although I was disappointed.

"We will definitely record it so we can watch it later," my dad assured me.

The waitress came to deliver our drinks and take our orders. We talked throughout the meal, laughing and completely enjoying each other's company. When I reached for the check to pay for dinner, Jake snatched it up quickly and declared he was paying to celebrate my win. I didn't argue, knowing it wouldn't do my any good, and let him handle the bill.

We left the restaurant and headed to our respective homes. Just as I was walking into the house my cell phone alerted me that I had a text message.

**Hope you had a great evening, beautiful. I just wanted to say goodnight and I that can't wait to see you again. Sweet dreams, Edward.**

I quickly sat all my things down and replied to the text.

**I just made it home from having dinner with my Dad and Jake. Hope you had a great evening too. I can't wait to see you again either. Goodnight, Bella.**

_I can't believe that he texted me such a swoon-worthy message. I know who will star in my dreams tonight, like every night._

I locked up the house and went to my room, more than ready to spend time with Edward in my dreams.

**AN: Well? Is Edward still a keeper? I promise they will meet again in person really soon. There'll be some texting and a few phone calls before then though. Patience please.**

**Speaking of patience, like I said at the top my real life has gone complete insane. They have decided 6 weeks of therapy to build up the muscles in the shoulder before surgery. And my dad was diagnosed with lung and bone cancer last Monday. We find out his options on Tuesday and he'll decide if he will accept treatment. Prayers please.**

_**Thanks for letting me ramble. Here are four recs for you to sink your teeth into. They are among my favorites and all found on fanfiction.**_

_**Something That Matters by momma2fan: **__**Their voices once sang in harmony, but a misunderstanding pulled them apart. Can two broken hearts be healed and sing a new song? AH M for future lemons. E/B A/J Em/R. **_

_**Glass by momma2fan: Three women develop a close bond despite having never met face to face. When tragedy strikes one of them, they band together to help her heal. A story about friendship, loss, and love. AH, Canon characters. M for language and future lemons.**_

_**The Practicum by TheFicChick: "We're going to be teaching high schoolers how not to get each other knocked up or infected with gonorrhea. It's hardly a romantic evening for two."**_

_**Somewhere I Belong by Eternally Addicted: Never having belonged to her parents' pretentious world, Bella assumes a fake identity and sets off to spend her last summer before college doing something meaningful. Her adventure begins with a helping hand from a handsome stranger.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fielder's Choice

Chapter 8 – Fielder's Choice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: As always I need thank the best Beta on Fanfcition, Eternally Addicted. Without her, this story wouldn't get posted. I also need to thank everyone who has read, favorite, followed, and reviewed. I love reading the reviews and seeing the alerts that someone has added me or GG to their favorites or alerts. Thank you all so much for your support.**

EPOV

The entire drive back to Houston I thought about the beautiful brunette who had literally stumbled into my life. I've never felt a connection like this with anyone. I was amazed at the chemistry between us, two complete strangers. I remembered the electrical charge I felt every time that I touched her, the depth in her chocolate brown eyes, the silkiness of her skin, the faint scent of vanilla and strawberries that was uniquely Bella, and her long, soft mahogany hair that cascaded down her back. She was my dream girl and I had to keep her in my life.

I pulled into my brother's driveway since I was joining them for dinner tonight, parking my baby and taking a deep breath. _Let the inquisition begin._ I thought as I climbed from the car and headed to the ornate front door.

Emmett and Rosalie lived in the Copperfield community in a large, two story home with a manicured lawn. Way more than what I would ever want to invest in a home at this stage of my life but some day when I got married and had kids, maybe. The thought of having a family, a wife and kids like Emmett, instantly brought Bella back to the forefront of my thoughts_. I had only met her today and hoped that she would one day marry me and have my children. What kind of spell had she woven over me?_

A quick knock on the door and I let myself in, calling out for my brother and Rose, "Hey guys, anyone home?"

"In here Bro," Emmett's booming voice came from the area where the kitchen was.

"Uncle Edward!" the boundless bundle of energy that was Maggie yelled as she barreled toward me.

"Magpie! What are you up to?" I asked as I scooped her up into my arms.

Emmett and Rose's five year old daughter was the most precious thing in the world. Her name was Margaret Elizabeth Cullen, everyone called her Maggie but she was my Magpie. She had Emmett's dark hair and Rose's brilliant blue eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. And her personality, all bubbly and always happy, just made her even more beautiful.

"I'm helping Momma in the kitchen. She says my little brother is tryin' to kick out her tummy and she needs my help cooking," Maggie giggled as she spoke, wiggling to get out of my arms and return to the kitchen.

"Well, why isn't Daddy helping with dinner? Is he too lazy to get up off his bottom?" I asked, stole a quick little kiss on her cheek, and set her down.

"Daddy can't cook," she answered through her laughter. "Momma says he burned water."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen where I found Rose and Emmett in the kitchen kissing.

"Yuk! That's gross!" Maggie yelled. "Hide your eyes, Uncle Edward, or you might go blind."

Everyone broke into loud laughter and Maggie stood staring at us with her hands on her hips.

"What's funny?" Maggie demanded, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Nothing, sweetie, we're just happy to see Uncle Edward made it back from his visit to a school in one piece," Rose reassured her, still wrapped in Emmett's arms with a brilliant smile.

"Why wouldn't he make it back okay? I don't get it," Maggie questioned with a confused look on her precious face.

"The teacher he gave the award it is a huge fan. We were just worried she might kiss him and make him sick with girl cooties," Emmett teased as he moved toward Maggie, wiggling his fingers like he was going to give her boy cooties.

"No, Daddy! No cooties!" screamed Maggie as she ran from the room with Emmett right behind her.

Rose and I laughed at the antics of father and daughter and an unexpected longing for a little dark haired girl with deep brown eyes ran through my mind. I shook my head to remove the image, but not before Rose caught the look that crossed my face.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Rose asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Rose. Why do you ask?" I answered, admittedly not very convincingly.

"You just had the weird look on your face and you started blushing. Something happen at the school today?" Rose inquired.

"Um…well, I'm not sure," I responded hesitantly.

I'm not sure that I'm ready to share what happened with Bella but I know that I need some advice.

"You're blushing even more so I'm going to take that as a positive on something happening. Did the teacher actually try to accost you? Do I need to go visit the bitch and straighten her out?" Rose exclaimed with her 'momma bear' look on her face.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean, she didn't do anything inappropriate. It's just that she's …. Um ….. really beautiful and I think I'm attracted to her. Rose, she has the most gorgeous brown hair, her eyes are a deep, chocolate brown that make you feel like she sees into your soul and she's just perfect."

"Oh my god!" Rose yelled, lifting her hand to her mouth.

Emmett ran into the room in a panic.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt, Rosie?" Emmett asked while looking Rose over from head to toe.

"I'm fine but you're baby brother is falling for the teacher," Rose uttered through her hand that was still over her mouth.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed, completely shocked.

"I like her okay. It's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me or anything," I stated, rolling my eyes.

But as I said it, thoughts of Bella walking down the aisle to me went through my mind and I felt the huge smile spread across my face.

"Look at him. He's already falling for her and he's known her all of twenty minutes," Rose whispered.

"What did she do, bro; jump you in the janitor's closet?" Emmett teased.

I tensed at the way he was talking about her and my anger flared.

"She's not like that, Emmett. Don't ever speak about her like that again," I growled menacingly.

"Whoa there, Edward, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing," Emmett stated quickly, holding his hands in front of him as if to calm me.

"Sorry but I already feel very protective of her. I don't understand how she has gotten under my skin with just one meeting, but she has, and I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting her physically or emotionally. I just want to protect her from all the evil in this world," I apologized, looking at my hands the entire time.

The silence in the room was deafening and the tension could be cut with a knife. When I finally looked up at my brother and sister-in-law, they were both staring at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"What? You're both looking are me like I have grown an extra head or something," I asked, completely at a loss as to what was wrong with them.

"My baby brother is in love," Emmett cooed at me like I was literally a baby.

"What?! No I'm not! I just really like her. I like her a lot, but I can't be in love with her. I mean, I've only known her for like an hour," I denied, totally in shock from his words.

"Okay, so you're in like with her," Emmett said as he rolled his eyes. "Wait until I tell Mom and Dad."

Just as Emmett spoke those words, Mom and Dad entered the room.

"Tell us what?" Mom asked.

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. _This is so not happening to me._ I kept my head down and tried to block out what was about to happen. I loved my parents but they had been trying to get me to "meet a nice girl and give them more grandchildren" for a while now. I knew where this conversation was headed and didn't want to deal with it.

"Well, Eddie here has met someone that he _likes a lot_," Emmett informed them, putting air quotes around _likes a lot_.

I didn't see the air quotes myself but just the way he said it screamed air quotes.

"Really! Edward, is that true? You've finally found someone you're in love with?" Mom squealed excitedly.

So ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tight to her. Her excitement was palpable and she was practically vibrating with happiness.

"Mom, please. I just met her today. I've only known her for a little while and I couldn't possibly be in love yet. I mean, I think she is amazing and beautiful and she's the sweetest person. And she teaches the class the won the Going Green contest, so I don't even know how often I'll get to see her. But I really like her and I want to spend time getting to know her," I explained, trying to voice how Bella made me feel.

"By the time I finished talking about Bella, Mom had a huge smile on her face with tears streaming down her face, Dad had this knowing smirk and Emmett and Rose were hugging each other and looking at me with this dreamy look in their eyes. _What has gotten into my family? It wasn't like I don't date or anything. Well, it had been almost a year since I broke up with Kate, but still they're acting like this is my first crush or something._

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Dad asked.

"I don't know if I'll see her again before she and her class come to the game. It'll probably be then since the seats that they have for the kids are near your season tickets," I explained.

I'm so not ready for the meet the parents scenario, especially her dad since he carries a gun.

Thank God for Rose because just as the interrogation was about to kick into high gear she announced that dinner was ready. Everyone sat down and enjoyed a wonderful family dinner, the discussion ranging from everyone else's day to what we thought the outlook was for our season this year. Dad asked Emmett and me if we thought the team would do better this year than last and Emmett told him that we couldn't do much worse.

Last year had been the worst season for the organization with fifty-five wins and one hundred seven losses. However since they were moving us to the toughest division in the American league, due to the sale of the team to the Crane group, who knew what the season would hold. We have a lot of young players that most of the fans don't really know well, but we're pretty confident that we'll have a better season that last year at least. We'd just have to wait and see.

Once dinner was over and the men cleaned up, I told everyone goodbye and headed back home. It was already getting late and I wanted to text Bella goodnight before going to bed myself.

As soon as I pulled into my garage I typed out a quick text.

**Hope you had a great evening, beautiful. I just wanted to say goodnight and I that can't wait to see you again. Sweet dreams, Edward.**

I climbed out of my car, unlocked the door to the house and disarmed the alarm, then tossed my keys in the bowl on the breakfast bar. I headed toward my bedroom to get ready for bed when my phone pinged letting me know I had an incoming text.

**I just made it home from having dinner with my Dad and Jake. Hope you had a great evening too. I can't wait to see you again too. Goodnight, Bella.**

I read the text quickly and wanted so badly to call her but I knew it was late and she had worked all day. I'd wait until tomorrow and text her again to see if we could talk after practice.

O \

Over the next few weeks, Bella and I texted each other frequently but our schedules didn't allow us to get together in person. We did talk on the phone a few times and I found out that her dad and brother were not going to make it to the game. She was giving her tickets to one of her students who had a large family and had never been to a game before. They couldn't afford to purchase any extra tickets and Bella planned to try and buy them the two additional tickets they would need for the entire family to attend. I told her that I'd see if I could get her a couple of complimentary tickets in the section that they were sitting in. Fortunately, a couple of the players had some that their families weren't using and gave me their tickets. They would be at will call for Bella to pick up when they arrived.

Since Bella was coming alone to the game, well as alone as she could be with her entire class and their parents in attendance, I decided to try and make arrangements for us to have dinner after the game. To ensure that we'd have some privacy, I planned to have dinner catered at my house and then I'd drive her home afterward. I wanted it to be a surprise but also didn't want her to feel obligated to go if I sprung it on her at the last minute, so I decided to give her a call.

My stomach was in knots as I waited for Bella to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Bella's sweet voice came over the line.

"Hi, Bella, it's Edward. Um, are you busy right now? Can you talk?" I stuttered like a pubescent boy calling a girl for the first time.

"Oh, hi, Edward. I didn't realize it was you. I'm walking into the house and didn't look at the screen to see who was calling. I'm not busy but hang on just a second and let me put my things down," Bella answered quickly.

While I was waiting for her to come back on the line I glanced at my watch. _It's after nine at night. Surely she isn't just now getting home from school._ I really didn't like the idea of her leaving that place after dark. What if something happened to her?

I was pulled from my thoughts when she spoke quietly into the phone.

"Okay, sorry. I just got in from work and I had to sit all my bags down really quick. So, what did you want? I'll be seeing you soon for the game," Bella said quickly.

_She was at school this late. And she brought stuff home too? Does the woman ever sleep and how could her father allow her to work out there in the middle of nowhere after dark like this?_

"Edward? Are you still there?" Bella asked concern evident in her voice.

"Oh, um, yea I'm still here. Bella please tell me you were not at school this whole time? Or you at least had someone walk you to your car?" I asked her.

"Edward, you sound like my dad and Jake. Yes I was at school until about forty-five minutes ago. No I didn't have anyone walk me to the car. The parking lot is well lit and I'm always aware of my surroundings," Bella explained.

I could hear the exasperation in her voice but I didn't care. She was putting herself in danger and I didn't like it at all.

"Bella, that is really not safe. I don't like that you are putting yourself in so much danger. Anyone could grab you or hurt you without anyone knowing that something had happened," I admonished, the concern clearly evident in my voice.

"Edward, part of my job requires me to work sometimes. I've done this for a while now and I don't put myself in unnecessary danger. Now, what did you call me about because I sure hope it wasn't to give me a safety lecture," Bella replied irritated.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to sound like I was lecturing you and no; I didn't call about your lack of safety. I wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me after the game. I know that your dad and brother aren't coming and I thought that we could have a quiet dinner and then I'd drive you home afterward," I explained.

"Um, I would love to have dinner with you after the game. Should I wear something dressy because I wasn't planning on dressing up too much for the game. I can if the restaurant is a really nice one but you know that I'd happily just go to Burger King for dinner with you. I mean, I don't expect you to spend a lot of money on me so you don…" Bella began rambling.

"Bella, stop. You don't need to dress up at all. Wear whatever you are comfortable in and I promise it will be fine," I said, cutting off her rambling and trying to put her at ease.

"Okay. Of course I will have your jersey on so I could bring another shirt to change in if you want," Bella replied quietly.

"No need to bring a change of shirt, beautiful. I'd be honored to take you anywhere with my name on your back. It'll ensure that everyone knows that you're mine," I answered.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and I realized what I had just said. _Good job Edward! Why don't you just piss on her leg when she comes to the game. That wouldn't be any worse that telling her she was yours before you even had your first date!_

"Bella, I didn't mean that like it sounded. I just meant that it would make me happy to take you anywhere no matter what you wore," I stated quickly, trying to cover up my possessive comment.

"Edward, I would really like to let all those Cullen groupies know your mine too. Do you think they would let you wear a jersey with Swan on the back?" Bella teased.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and chuckled. "If they would let me I'd definitely wear, love," I whispered.

"Uh, I better let you go. You're driving me crazy and I still have some papers to grade so I'll be free to enjoy myself this weekend. I'll talk to you later, handsome. And I promise to be careful when I leave school," Bella said quietly, her voice a little huskier than usual.

"Alright, beautiful. I'll let you get to work grading papers because I really don't want you distracted this weekend. I hope that I'll be able to talk you into more than one game and dinner," I replied.

"Hmm that could possibly be arranged. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Bye, Bella. Sleep tight and sweet dreams," I said quietly.

We hung up and my imagination was running wild with the type of "sweet dreams" she would be having. I knew what mine would be and I hoped she'd enjoy the same.

**AN: So? What do you think? Things will start progressing a bit faster now that everyone has been introduced. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Reviews get a preview of the next chapter, as soon as I have it written. Please remember previews haven't had EA's magic wand waved over it yet so things could change.**

**This week's story recs:**

**I Remain, Yours by Momatu ****Bella is unexpectedly given an antique desk that once belonged to Edward, and in it she finds a letter he wrote to his cousin in 1918. She responds and sets them off on a journey neither could ever have expected. Perhaps there are some things we aren't meant to understand, just accept... Will eventually contain character death - NOT Edward or Bella.** This story is amazing and it's complete! You won't regret reading this one!

**Quarterback Sneak by jayhawkbb As a Seattle sports talk radio host, it's my job to give my opinion on the Seahawks new quarterback, Edward Cullen. But maybe I shouldn't have said what I did...you know, about his butt. E/B Rated M for language and adult content. **I'm not a big football fan (I know, a Texas girl who doesn't own a horse or like football much – shocking!) but I love this story. If you're a football fan you will enjoy the stats and if you're not, then you'll love the lemons. Something for everyone and a wonderful WIP to put on your alerts.

**Hands On History by dejean Smith ****What happens when you mix a history/archival management/creative writing major with a little magic and a special secret project? A Hands-On approach to history! AU-No vampires this time. WIP **If you love supernatural mixed with a human Edward and Bella, check this one out. I love this story and I'm always excited to see the update in my inbox.


	9. Chapter 9: Awards and Consequences

Chapter 9 – Rewards and Consequences

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thanks to the best Beta in fanfiction for making sense of my words. Eternally Addicted, you rock! Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding me and my stories to your favs and alerts. Thank you so much. If you found me through a rec, please tell me who rec'ed it in a review or PM. **

_**Please read the AN at the bottom.**_

BPOV

Work had been very busy the last few weeks. Between preparing the kids for our big day coming up, along with getting everything graded and recorded so I could turn in grades next week, I was staying later than usual at school each night. Considering that Dad was already unhappy about my previous late hours, he was infuriated with me now. And add to that the fact that both he and Jake were out of town this week, the number of reprimanding phone calls I had received was skyrocketing.

I had just arrived home from another late evening when my phone rang. When I answered, Edward was stuttering like he was unsure of what to say or as if he hadn't expected me to actually answer. I told him that I had just gotten home from work and asked him to hold on while I set my stuff down. Once I returned to talk to him he proceeded to lecture me about staying at school so late and pleaded with me to be more careful. After he finished he must have felt badly over chastising me because he backtracked a little and apologized after he for what he'd said. However, I thought it was kind of sweet that he was worried about me. All I could think was that it meant he cared.

We talked for a while, during which time Edward asked if I would go on a date with him after the game on Saturday. I agreed instantly and mentally began making a note to make sure that what I planned to wear for the game would be appropriate for wherever he was taking me. We hung up after a few more minutes and I tried to concentrate on the papers that I needed to grade. It proved hard to do though because all I could think about was that I would see Edward in just three short days. I couldn't wait.

The rest of the week had flown by. Somehow I had managed to get everything graded and recorded, and had only stayed late one night after my call from Edward. We had kept in touch through texts over the past three days and now that it was finally the morning of the game, I could hardly contain myself. On one hand I couldn't wait and on the other, I was a bundle of nerves. After I'd finished a quick breakfast of my guilty pleasure, Cocoa Rice Crispies, I showered and got dressed. I decided to wear white denim capris pants with a white tank top under my open Astros jersey with Cullen across my back. I left my hair flowing in waves down my back and applied my usual coat of light make up. I was ready to leave for the school a good two hours before I needed to.

After sitting around for thirty minutes completely distracted, I decided that I would go ahead and make my way up to the school and make sure that everything was in order for class on Monday. I walked out to my 2012 Alien Green KIA Soul. I loved my little car. The fact that it didn't take a huge chunk out of my budget with the payments and gas, made me love it even more. My friends and family teased me and called my little baby a toaster and asked me if it really ran on little squirrels like in the commercial. Time after time, I simply smiled and told them to learn their rodents, its hamsters not squirrels. Once in my car I turned on the radio and tuned into the MLB station, hoping to catch either a game or maybe a commentary on the Astros. They had moved to the American League this year and were in the toughest division in the AL. I was lucky enough to get exactly what I wanted, they were discussing the dismal season that we'd had last year and how we had moved into the same division as Albert Puljols, who had left the Cardinals before the start of last year, joining the Angels.

"It appears that Puljols will be haunting the Astros' pitchers once again. Everyone remembers how he had tortured them in when he played with St. Louis. He seemed to really have gotten into the heads of all the pitchers on the team. Some have said that he is almost a curse to the pitching staff for the Astros. Possibly even hoping that there is always a base available for him so they can minimize the damage and initially walk him when he comes to the plate," Jim Duquettes stated.

"I agree that the Astros have struggled while pitching to Puljols in the past, but they have a very young team this year and few of the pitching staff have ever faced him. I think we might be surprised by what we see this year," Jim Bowden argued.

"True and they have held their own just as well as any other team against him so far this year. Maybe we are seeing a turning of the tide for the Astros' pitchers. We will be discussing more about how the season is looking for the teams around the league and making early predictions for who will be star players in just a moment," Jim Duquettes announced as they took a break for a sponsor update.

I had to agree with both announcers when it came to Puljols. He was an amazing player and had been a thorn in our sides for a while. But I didn't feel he was anymore of a threat to our pitchers than any one on any other team. Everyone just remembered the heartbreaking loss that had resulted from a homerun by Puljols against Brad Lidge. I didn't think any Astros fan would ever forget it.

I arrived at the school and was surprised to see the charter buses already in the parking lot. I also noticed that Alice's car was here as well. I parked in my usual spot under a light, climbed out of my baby, and made my way into the side doors of the school. Once inside, I went in search of Alice to see if I could help her with anything.

Alice was sitting in the conference room with the bus drivers and a list of all the students and parents who were planning to attend the game. She had already assigned everyone to buses and gave a copy to each bus driver, pointing out students or parents with special needs. Even though we couldn't share the disability due to FERPA, a law that protects the privacy of students and prevents anyone from discussing any medical, behavioral, or emotional disabilities, as well as any information about their academics or personal life with unauthorized personnel, she could let them know who might need to sit in the front of the bus based on physical constraints or medical needs.

Alice looked up as I entered the room and said, "Oh, hi, Miss Swan. Let me introduce you to the people who will be driving our charter buses for the game."

Alice proceeded to introduce all fifteen bus drivers and explained that they were the drivers for the students and parents, but not those from my class. My class and parents would be riding in stretch limos courtesy of the Houston Astros. Each Hummer limo would seat up to eighteen adults, so they were sending five to ensure that all the students and their families would be seated comfortably. These were also the limos for the superintendent and his family along with Alice and me. I'd had the kids sign up for the limo they wanted to ride in, along with how many people in their family would be attending.

"Ms. Brandon, I've got my limo assignments and I've placed you and the superintendent in separate cars. He will still ride with his family, but you will be in a different car. I put myself and Mrs. Richburg in separate cars as well so we can ensure the students behave and have requested there be no alcohol in the bars," I stated as I handed her my lists.

"Oh, wonderful but I do have one change to make to your assignments," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Did something happen? Is someone not attending?" I asked, worried that one of my kids won't be able to attend the game.

"Oh, no nothing like that. Mr. Cullen called me yesterday and requested that you not ride with the students since he is sending a private limo for you," she answered while trying to keep a straight face.

"But…but I can't do that. What about chaperoning the people in my assigned car?" I argued, confused that Edward didn't say anything about this last night while we texted.

"Oh, I've someone covering that. Mrs. Felix volunteered to cover for you so you could relax before your big Major League debut," Alice reassured me, still wearing that 'you will tell me everything later' grin.

"Wow. You and Ed – I mean Mr. Cullen thought of everything. Thank you so much," I said, dazed by the revelation that I'd be riding alone in a limo to the game tonight.

Alice gave me a look that said 'I bet he's got everything taken care of' and I felt the heat of my blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks.

"Um, I'll see you later then. I'm just going to my room and get some work done before we leave," I mumbled as a quickly left the room.

_Am I really that transparent? How am I going to hold it together when we are face to face? Everyone is going to see right through me!_

As I made my way down the hall to my room and unlocked the door my phone alerted me to a new message.

**4 hrs, 22 min, 7 sec**

I stared at the text from Edward completely amazed. He was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until we're together. I quickly sat my purse on my desk and typed out my reply.

**2 hrs 20 min til I'm on my way to you**

His response was immediate.

**I'm driving Em crazy pacing. I can't wait to see you again. ~E**

**TY for the special limo for me. I can't wait to see you too. ~B**

**UR welcome beautiful. ~E**

Every time he called me, I swore I swooned. There had to be something wrong with him, he's just too perfect. I mean, he was gorgeous, sweet, shy, extremely talented ballplayer, oh and did I mention that he was freaking gorgeous. What could he possibly want with someone so plan and ordinary as me?

I tried to push those thoughts from my mind and get my plans written for the next couple of weeks of school. We were doing mostly projects and labs to keep the kids engaged in learning the last couple of weeks of school, so that required more planning on my end. I became so engrossed in what I was doing I let out a little yelp when my phone alerted me to another text.

**2 hrs, 45 minutes, 36 secs Still pacing! ~E**

**Packing up my stuff now to head out to the cars. See u soon. ~B**

**I can't wait. ~E**

**Me either. ~B**

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my small purse and my keys, then headed down to the cafeteria where everyone was going to meet. I arrived to the excited chatter of nearly five hundred students and parents. Everyone was so amped up!

Just as I entered the cafeteria, Alice stepped up to the microphone and began getting everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Alice said loudly. "Okay, you were given your bus or limo assignment in the letter sent home yesterday. If anyone doesn't know their bus assignment, please step over to the teachers at the table in the back of the room to get your assignments. The list is in alphabetical order by your child's last name. Seating is going to be tight so please be sure to get on the correct bus. Miss Swan's students and their families go ahead to your assigned limos please. We'll start calling buses to load in just one moment."

A few of the families headed to the table where my coworkers were ready to help them learn their bus assignments while my students, their families and me went to the waiting limos out front. I made sure that everyone was situated in their limo before heading to the only one that was not a Hummer. All the kids had laughed and oowed and ahhed over the amenities inside their limos, but I was still shocked when I entered a car with enough place for me to bring at least six more people with me. _All of this is for me? All by myself? I can't believe this._

I sat on the luxurious leather seat and looked around the amazing interior. Everything was leather and wood and chrome, all shiny and expensive. There was a bar and in a vase sat a single pink rose with a note next to it. I reached over and pulled the note to me, slowly opening the envelope.

_Bella,_

_I hope that this is all okay and not too extravagant. I know from our conversations that you are not used to being pampered and taken care of, but I felt that you need to be cherished this evening. You're an amazing woman and I look forward to looking into your beautiful, expressive eyes very soon. _

_Devotedly yours,_

_Edward_

I sat there and read the note over and over until someone knocked on the window. I jumped and dropped the note on the floor then rolled the window down to see who it was.

"Bella, it's time for you and your class to head out. We'll be another thirty minutes before we leave but y'all have to be there early for the tour and batting practice. Have fun and enjoy," Alice said quickly.

"Bu, Alice, I thought you were riding in a limo? We can't leave without you," I yelled to her as she pulled back from the car window.

"I traded with Mr. Cooper. He is going to supervise my limo and I'm going with a few of the more challenging students on the bus," Alice answered then quickly walked away.

I shook my head and rolled the window back up just as the driver entered the car.

"Miss Swan, my name is Alec and I'll be your diver this evening. Mr. Cullen requested that you relax and enjoy anything to eat or drink from the bar. There is a fruit and cheese tray in the small refrigerator as well as a choice of soft drinks. He said you wouldn't want any alcohol due to it being a school trip so there isn't any in the car," Alec explained.

"Thank you, Alec," I replied quickly.

"I'll raise the privacy partition. If you need me, there are controls for the radio and the intercom in the center console next to you. Feel free to choose whatever station you want and call me if you need anything," Alec pointed out and then raised the privacy partition.

I pulled out the fruit and cheese tray, as well as a Coke and sat back to enjoy the drive to Minute Maid Park. It wasn't a very long ride, but for some reason, I had a feeling it was going to feel like the longest ride of my life.

**AN: First, what did ya think? It's almost time for the big game. Second, I know that in beginning I said that their opponents for the game was the St. Louis Cardinals but I've changed it to make it match their actual schedule for this season. The Astros were moved this year from the National League to the American League, which means they don't play the Cardinals in division play anymore. They are now in the same division as the Texas Rangers, our state rivals. I hope that everyone understand the change in their opponent.**

**Last thing, I had surgery on March 29****th**** on my right shoulder and I'm not able to use my arm at all for the next six weeks. After the first six weeks I will have limited mobility for six to twelve more weeks. Add to that my father started chemo therapy on April 1****st**** and I will need to help him as much as possible. With all that said, I will try my hardest to get chapters out on time but I can't make any promises. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do review replies since I'll want to spend that time typing new chapters. Typing one handed is a long and drawn out process but I will do my best. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Missy (tsm)**

Here are some recs to hold you over:

**The Art of Getting Fluffed by ChocolateSparrow - Like every professional, Edward Cullen needs the right tools for the job. But what happens when they just don't work anymore? Cue Bella Swan, an expert at being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The adventures of Pornward and Fluffella. Short funny chapters rated M for a reason. **

This one is hilarious! And all fun and games. No drama so far. I love it.

**Try by Shellshocked - Bella moves to the other side of the world, leaving everything she's ever known behind, including a broken heart. Edward, star player of one of New Zealand's best Super15 rugby teams is so smitten over his new Pilates trainer, he can't stop himself from going after her. Will they find a way to make it work on and off the field?**

I love this one! It is funny, sexy, a little drama, and so well written! Oh and it's complete!

**In Plain Sight by Dishie - At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?**

This one has just enough drama to keep you on the edge of your seat. I love it and always get so excited when the updates are in my inbox. You have to read this one.

Do you have a rec for me? Let me know in your review. I'll be doing a lot of reading over the next few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10: Batting Practice

Chapter 10 – Batting Practice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Your eyes are not deceiving you, this is an update! Eternally Addicted did her amazing magic to make my words make sense, which I think we all thank her for, and I finally finished chapter 10. More info on the next chapter at the bottom. Longest chapter yet I think. Enjoy!**

The last few weeks were amazing and torture at the same time. I hated not seeing Bella again but I loved our texting and phone calls. I worried about her leaving school and arriving home so late but I knew that I couldn't be too possessive and protective or I'd scare her away before we had a chance. Emmett kept looking at me with this shit eating grin on his face that just screamed "I know something you don't know" and he was driving me crazy. I've begged him to either stop or tell me what is going on but he just grins bigger and turns away.

Adding to this torture, I have not been able to get Bella out of my mind. I think about her constantly and the dreams I've had were getting more explicit and erotic each night. I dreamed of the various ways I wanted to explore her body with my hands and mouth until I brought her over the edge and then start all over again. This was disturbing, to say the least, since I've never had dreams like this before. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a red blood male who has experienced his share of sexual fantasies and dreams; but they have all been with faceless women. Now, Bella stars in every single one and the number of times that I have had to, let's say, take matters into my own hands was rivaling my teenage years. Damn, thinking about it wasn't helping my situation. I needed to think of something else quick.

By the time the Going Green presentation day finally arrived, I was an excited bundle of nervous energy. I couldn't wait to see her but I knew that we wouldn't really get a chance to talk much. Emmett was not helping either. He was still looking at me with that knowing grin on his face and I was close to taking a bat to his melon head.

I decided to start texting Bella to show her how excited I was to see her again.

**4 hrs, 22 min, 7 sec ~E**

It took just a minute for her reply.

**2 hrs 20 min til I'm on my way to you ~B**

Since she replied so quickly, I thought I'd send her another. _God I'm going crazy waiting to see her._

**I'm driving Em crazy pacing. I can't wait to see you again. ~E**

**TY for the special limo for me. I can't wait to see you too. ~B**

**UR welcome beautiful. ~E**

I couldn't wait to see her but I knew that I needed to calm down and start preparing for the game. I dressed and continued to pace while Em continued to give me that ridiculous grin of his. I might be driving him nuts with my pacing but he's returning that favor with that damn grin.

As the day progressed and more players began arriving at the park, I tried harder to focus on my pregame routine. I wasn't completely successful but I did manage to do a halfway decent job of trying to distract myself with a lite workout on the weights and getting a quick rubdown by the trainers. Once all of that was finished, I dressed in my uniform and checked the time again.

I sent a quick text and her reply was immediate.

**2 hrs, 45 minutes, 36 secs Still pacing! ~E**

**Packing up my stuff now to head out to the cars. See u soon. ~B**

**I can't wait. ~E**

**Me either. ~B**

I was hoping they arrived a little early so that I could spend some extra time with her once she got here. I kept myself busy pacing, of course, ignoring Emmett the best I could and going over the itinerary for the class visit. I was to take them on a behind the scenes tour of the park, show them the area they would be seated in, then escort them down to batting practice. We had discussed the plans with the Ranger organization and their players were going to mingle with the kids and sign autographs along with us. After batting practice, the parents would return to their designated seats and I'd escort the kids and Bella to the area where they would wait to be introduced.

I checked to time again and knew that I need to head out on the field to warm-up. Since I would be guiding the tour, I wouldn't get the chance to warm-up with the rest of the team. Emmett was going to help me out which meant I'd get to stare at his goofy ass grin some more.

Emmett and I warmed our arms up by throwing the ball around before coach came out and started hitting some grounders to me. Em covered whatever base the coach wanted me to throw to until Jasper joined us to cover first. The three of us practiced turning double plays and then Emmett practiced his pick off throws to me and Jasper, before we started our cool downs. We'd all have to warm-up a little again before the game but not as much without this practice session.

A few minutes later I realized that everyone was due to arrive at any moment so I headed to the Crawford entrance of the park and waited for the limos to arrive. Some would say that using the large Hummer style limos to transport the kids and their families to the game for a Going Green contest wasn't showing much concern for the environment, but these kids were from very low income families for the most part and might never get another opportunity like this. We wanted to treat them like celebrities and the number of smaller, more economical vehicles required to transport them would create an even larger carbon footprint. Sending them on a charter bus would have reduced the emissions but then they wouldn't have received the star treatment we were shooting for.

Just as I walked out the door the first limo pulled up. I was grateful that it was Bella's and the others were not directly behind her. I approached the limo and waved off the driver as he exited to open her door. I opened the door and leaned in to greet Bella.

"Hey, Beautiful, I'm so glad that you're finally here," I said softly to her, holding my hand out to help her from the car.

Bella blushed as she placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her from the car. I placed a light kiss on her hand and pulled her onto the sidewalk next to me.

"Thank you so much for all the VIP treatment for me and the kids. They were so excited when they saw the limos," Bella said happily, the blush still gracing her cheeks. "And thank you for making sure there was no alcohol in the limos as well. That was very thoughtful of you to take that into consideration."

I hadn't dropped her hand yet and I was soaking up the feeling of her tiny hand wrapped in mine. _I loved it._ I knew that the kids would be here soon so I knew that I'd have to let her go, but I'd wait as long as I could before breaking that physical contact with her.

"You're very welcome. I'm pleased that you're enjoying yourself so far," I replied. "When do you think the kids will get here?"

"They should be here any minute. My car pulled away a couple of minutes early so that I could make sure I was here before them," she answered.

Just as I was about to suggest we head inside to wait, the first of the large limos drove around the corner and pulled up to the curb. I reluctantly released her hand, feeling the loss of the connection instantly throughout my entire body.

As soon as the limo came to a stop, the kids and their parents began streaming out of the backseat. They were all excited about their experience so far and talking about how wonderful this day already was. They hadn't seen anything yet! As the group walked toward me the rest of the limos made their way to the curb to unload. The excitement and noise level increased as more children and parents joined our group.

I thought that we would never get the group calmed down and quieted so we could begin the tour. I should've known better. Bella raised her hand in the air and stood quietly watching the kids and their parents. Suddenly the kids became quiet and held their hands in the air, then turned to their parents, placing their fingers over their mouths in the universal symbol for "be quiet". Everyone quieted rather quickly and turned to face Bella and me. I was stunned that she could get them settled down so quickly without saying a word.

"Okay everyone. We are going to listen to Mr. Cullen and he will give us directions on what we are going to do today. My class needs to get in your usual line so that we can follow directions and stay together. Parents, if you'll get at the end of the line with any extra children that you may have brought with you and help supervise the end of the line for me I'd really appreciate it," Bella said with such authority everyone did exactly what she asked.

Once everyone was lined up, and still quiet I might add, Bella turned to me. I must have shown my shock at how well everyone followed her directions because she giggled before addressing me.

"It just takes showing them respect and earning theirs in return."

"Well I'm impressed. Coach can't get us to listen that well and we get paid to pay attention to him," I said, shaking my head in amazement. "Okay, everyone. First on behalf of the Astros, I want to thank you for all your hard work and congratulate you again for winning the contest. We'll start our fun with a behind the scenes tour, and then you'll get to go on the field for batting practice with the players. While you're there you'll have the chance to get a few autographs from both the Astros and Rangers players and then I'll show everyone where you'll be sitting before taking you to a special area to wait for the presentation of the check and Miss Swan throwing out the first pitch. Parents and any siblings will not be allowed on the field for batting practice or the check presentation, however during batting practice you can stand behind the screen. Everyone ready to get started?"

The cheers that come from the crowd showed their excitement. I looked over at Bella and I could see the pride and excitement in her face as well. I led them into the park and started the behind the scenes tour with a look at the press area, then the VIP hallways where people like former Presidents George H. W. and George W. Bush are escorted into the park when they attend the games. This area was where the Wall of Fame was located. Every major event in Houston Astros history, from the time they were the Colt 45's to the present, is displayed in chronological order here. Many of the parents and kids were in awe of the information and wanted to take pictures next to their favorite points in Astros history. As we walked through the different hallways and various sections of the park, I explained their significance and let the families take pictures whenever possible.

When we reached the VIP boxes where the students and their families would be sitting, I explained that they had three enclosed boxes and the seats in front of these boxes. They were able to leave the sliding glass doors open or close them, whichever worked for the families. They could also mingle between the boxes so that they could visit with each other easily. An added perk to these VIP luxury boxes is that they would have unlimited food and drinks. Normally this would include alcohol, but since this was a school function no alcohol would be served. The food choices included the usual baseball fare of hotdog, burgers, nachos and fries; but since this was a VIP area there would also be choices such as brisket, roast beef, shrimp and other specialty items. And not to leave out dessert, an array of sweets including cookies, brownies and sundaes in miniature batting helmets were also available.

We left the parents to enjoy the food while I took the students and Bella down to home plate for batting practice. Some of the Rangers were finishing up their turn at the plate and my teammates would be arriving soon to begin practice. I showed everyone where the Bush families sat and explained that it was rumored that President George W. Bush might be in attendance tonight. I also explained that the students would have to keep their distance and not walk up to the President and Mrs. Bush due to security reasons. Another possible attendee was Nolan Ryan, who played for both the Houston Astros and the Texas Rangers, who was also the current principle owner and CEO of the Texas Rangers, as well as a member of the Baseball Hall Of Fame.

Before I took everyone onto the field I explained the rules that were in place for their safety. They had to stay behind the portable backstop and they couldn't disturb the players that were batting. Players would come over for autographs when they weren't working with the batting coaches.

Just as we walked onto the field the Rangers finished up their practice and Lance Berkman walked over to the students to sign autographs. While the kids were occupied with Berkman, I walked Bella over to the backstop.

"Sorry, Beautiful, but I have to leave you for a little while. I need to warm up a little more and start batting practice. The rest of the team should be out here any minute. Just be careful and don't let any of them steal you away from me," I whispered in her ear so no one else would hear.

A shiver shook Bella's body and I wondered if she was cold or was it from my closeness to her. I turned to walk away and stretch when Bella completely surprised me.

"Handsome, there is no chance that anyone could make me look anywhere but you," she promised without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

I turned and gave her a grin before jogging out into the field to stretch. The rest of the team was finishing their stretches and I stopped at Emmett's side.

"So is that hottie the teacher who has you all nervous and insane?' Emmett asked.

"First of all, if you call her a hottie again I'll tell Rose. And second, yes that is the beautiful woman that I'm falling head over heels for," I admitted.

Jasper walked up to us at that point and asked, "Who is the sexy chick with your name emblazoned on her back? Is she single 'cause I could so go for that," Jasper declared while eyeing Bella from head to toe.

I saw red and thought I'd need Em to restrain me from killing Jasper if he said something like that again.

"Her name is Bella and you'll stay far away from her!" I stated through gritted teeth.

Jasper raised his hands in the air to indicate he got the message and spoke quickly, "Got it, Edward. Hands off. No problem, man, I didn't know she was your girl. But do ya know if she's got a sister or a friend that looks like her?"

"No sisters, Jasper. Only a brother bigger than Em who's a firefighter and a dad that is the chief of police in the little town where they're from," I answered, still a bit pissed.

"I think I'm glad she doesn't have a sister since daddy definitely carries and uses a gun," Jasper said, laughing. "Good luck with that by the way, Edward. You'll need it."

We finished stretching while Jasper and Em continued to make comments about me not getting myself shot or set on fire by the men already in Bella's life. I just took the ribbing and grinned because I knew that I'd win them over if I treated Bella the way I was raised to.

Once we were all warmed up and stretched we headed to home plate for batting practice and to mingle with the kids. I walked up to Bella who was talking to our hitting coach, John Mallee.

"I've been a fan ever since I can remember. My dad used to bring me to games when I was little and I have always been a bit of a tomboy. I played baseball with the boys until they created a girls softball league and wouldn't let me play with the boys anymore. I played softball all the way through college, actually ended up with a full ride scholarship for softball to Sam Houston. I've even coached a T-ball and girls softball for the last few years," Bella explained excitedly to coach.

I walked up and nudged her shoulder and teased, "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you already have my coach eating out of the palm of your hand. What's going to happen when I have to play the game and you're in the stands without me?"

Bella blushed and laughed at me. "No need to worry about that, Edward, I'll be too busy watching you so I can critic your performance after the game. You never know, I might be able to give you a few pointers," she fired back at me.

"Oh I think I like this girl. Wonder if we have a spot for her on the coaching team?" Coach said, shaking his head and laughing at us.

"Okay, enough verbal abuse, I'm going to practice now," I said quickly.

I left Bella with coach and stepped into the batter's box. I could feel Bella's eyes on me but I pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on my swing. I'd been in a bit of a hitting slump lately, only getting a few good hits in here and there and I was trying to figure out what was off so I could fix it. After a few swings, all either pop ups or strikes, I heard coach say something to Bella.

"You tell him; maybe he'll listen to you."

"Tell me what?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Edward, you're dropping your back shoulder and it's making you come in under the ball. If you shorten your stride and swing level, you'll get more of the ball," Bella answered instead of coach.

I looked at her and said, "I've hit like this since high school Bella. I think it's my timing not my stride."

Edward, just try it. See if it works. It can't hurt right?" coach suggested.

I shook my head and stepped back into the box without changing a thing. I missed the next three pitches. Deciding to try anything, I placed my feet a little closer together in the box and prepared for the next pitch. When I swung the bat I shortened my stride just a bit and connected with the ball. I watched as the ball flew over the right field fence into the stands.

"Yes! Amazing hit, Edward!" Bella cheered.

I turned to her and winked before turning back to the plate. I kept my stride short and hit several more deep hits, including a few more over the fence. When I finished and stepped away from the plate, Emmett stepped in and turned to Bella.

"Okay, Coach Swan, see if you see anything I need to work on," Emmett yelled, causing Bella to blush once again.

"Maybe I should see if we have a spot for you on the coaching staff, Bella," Coach stated as he turned away to work with some of the rookies and talk to the kids.

Bella just shook her head and said, "Thanks but I'll stick with my kids. They listen better and their egos are smaller. And Emmett, you need to relax more in your stance and don't try hitting the cover off of it every time. With your overall strength and natural swing, you don't need to try so hard. Just get a solid connect with the ball and you'll hit it far enough to get you on base at least."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett answered and made the adjustments.

He hit every pitch after following Bella's advice and every one of them were either hard line drives or homerun balls. My girl was an amazing woman and a kick ass hitting coach. I felt nothing but pride when several other teammates asked for her help.

It was time to take the kids and Bella where they would wait to be introduced and all the players headed to their dugouts. The plan was for Bella and her class to come on the field before the National Anthem and Deep in the Heart of Texas, something played at nearly all our games, were sung by a local high school choir. Bella and here class were to wait at home plate during both songs and then the owner of the franchise, Jim Crane, and I would present them with a check.

All of this went off without a problem and the students were escorted by ushers to their seats. I walked Bella out to the mound and asked her if she was ready to throw out the first pitch.

"Just don't hurt me, Beautiful," I said and turned back to the plate.

I squatted down into a catcher's stance and held my glove up for her to have a target. _I really hope she hits the target. _

Bella stood on the rubber and when she wound up like a big league pitcher I prayed that she wouldn't throw it wild. I had nothing to worry about, she threw a perfect pitch and the crowd went crazy. Someone from promotions handed me a marker to autograph the ball. I quickly wrote a special message for Bella and signed my name before jogging out to meet her halfway to the plate.

_Have dinner with me after the game? Please. _

_Edward Cullen _

I looked into her eyes after she read what I wrote. She graced me with her beautiful smile and a quick nod before she was led away by the promotions personnel and I ran out to second base.

_Best game ever and we haven't even started yet!_

**AN: Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I'm still recovering from right shoulder surgery (my husband still has to do my hair because I can't raise my arm that high) and a heart attack so I'm not making promises when the next chapter will post. I will promise that it won't be this long again. I'll reply to reviews as soon as I have a preview for you. I'm leaving for Knoxville, TN to appraise at Destination Imagination Global Finals this morning and I'll be gone until next Monday. I'm taking my laptop with me so I can try to work on the next chapter but it will depend on how sore my arm is at the end of the day.**

**Here's what I'm reading right now:**

**Something That Matters by momma2fan Their voices once sang in harmony, but a misunderstanding pulled them apart. Can two broken hearts be healed and sing a new song? AH M for future lemons. E/B A/J Em/R**

_**I love this story and it updates regularly, usually twice a week. If you like country music and Twilight, this is a perfect mix of the two.**_

**Beneath the Surface by My-Bella One summer, an internship in Africa, bloodlust, sharp teeth, and a boatload of fear are all that stand in the way of Bella Cullen landing a job at the Atlanta Aquarium - As long as she doesn't count cocky shark expert Edward Masen on her list.**

_**This is one of my all-time favorite stories. Mase (Edward) and Guppy (Bella) have amazing chemistry, the research the authors have done make the story absolute riveting and there is just enough drama to keep you on the edge of your seat. Check it out and be sure to check out the blog that follows along with the story. Eternally Addicted makes the blog amazing. I teach science and I've learned so much about sharks from the story and the blog. Check it out and show these authors some love!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Observation

Chapter 11 – Observation

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Yes, I'm finally updating. EA had computer issues and I didn't want to send this out without her waving her magic wand over it first. I've already started on the next chapter and hope to return to my original update schedule. Thanks to Eternally Addicted for working her magic on this chapter, even as she is trying to write her own story along with being an amazing Beta to more than just me. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added me and my little story to your favorites and alerts. Here is the date you've all been waiting for. More at the bottom.**

BPOV

Edward squatted down into a catcher's stance and held his glove up for me to have a target. _I really hope I hit the target. _

I stood on the rubber and wound up like a big league pitcher. I prayed that I wouldn't throw it wild. I threw a perfect pitch and the crowd went crazy. Someone from promotions handed Edward a marker to autograph the ball. He quickly signed the ball that I would cherish for the rest of my life before jogging out to meet me halfway to the plate.

I took the ball from him and looked down to take in his autograph when I noticed there was more there.

_Have dinner with me after the game? Please. _

_Edward Cullen _

I looked into his eyes with a huge smile and gave him a quick nod, before I swooned as he gave me that panty dropping smirk of his.

_I'm having dinner with Edward Cullen!_

I was led away by the promotions personnel and he ran out to second base.

_Best game ever and we haven't even started yet!_

I was escorted back to the VIP box where my entire class was waiting and greeted me with cheers.

"Wow, Miss Swan! Maybe the Astros should get you to play for them. That was awesome!" Patrick, one of my students exclaimed.

"Yeah, Miss Swan, you totally rocked that pitch," another one of my students, Bethany said excitedly.

"Thanks guys but I don't think I'm quite good enough to play for them, but they did threaten to hire me as a batting coach," I teased them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you out of your contract, Miss Swan, so you need to go ahead and decline that offer," Miss Brandon commented as she walked by to sit and watch the game.

"None of you need to worry about that since I couldn't leave my kids anyway," I replied, laughing at all their worried looks.

"Good," Miss Brandon replied.

I shook my head and made my way into the area where the food was set up. I knew that I would be eating with Edward later but I wanted to eat something to help the butterflies in my stomach. After loading my plate down with junk food and the required baseball hotdog, I found a seat near the front of our section and watched the game.

It was an amazing game and the Astros played really well, but unfortunately the Rangers played better. The final score was Rangers eight and Astros seven. I hoped that the loss wouldn't put Edward in a bad mood but I'd understand if it did. I knew I was always in a pissed off mood after a loss and didn't want to interact with anyone.

I helped herd the kids and their families back to the awaiting limos for their ride home and then reentered the park. Edward texted me that I should go in and tell the security guard that I was there for him and he'd lead me to where I needed to wait for him. When I entered Minute Maid Park again, the security guard approached me. He appeared to be about my father's age and had a kind face. He was about six foot tall, his hair was cut in a buzz cut and he had a little belly, just like my dad.

"Evening ma'am. What can I help you with?" the guard asked.

"I'm Bella Swan and Edward Cullen told me to wait for him. Do you know where I'm supposed to wait?" I inquired.

"Of course ma'am. Mr. Cullen let us know that you were expected. Follow me please," he replied and led me in the direction of the tunnel where I'd waited earlier to enter the field.

"If you will wait here ma'am he should be out in about thirty minutes, unless he gets held up by the press. Although, with you waiting for him, I'm sure he'll be here as fast as he can," he said then winked at me before walking away.

I blushed, ducked my head, and thanked him for his help. Leaning against the wall, I looked down at my feet and settled in to wait for Edward. I replayed our conversations over the past few weeks and I had to admit that even though we hadn't seen each other since he came to the school, it appeared that we at least started a strong relationship. I knew that my feelings for him had changed from a type of attraction to an unattainable star to something more tangible and real.

I didn't realize that I'd been so engrossed in my thoughts until I saw a pair of dress shoes stop directly in front of me. I lifted my gaze to meet the emerald eyes of Edward Cullen. I admit that I checked out every inch of him between the shoes and the eyes on my way up. Edward was dressed in charcoal slacks and jacket with a white dress shirt and red tie. His hair was still damp from his shower and there was a hint of stubble along his strong jaw.

"Hi, beautiful. Sorry that took so long but the press was pretty relentless tonight," Edward apologized quietly.

"No worries, you were doing your job and that comes first," I assured him, a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Are you ready to head out?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped away from the wall to stand next to him. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and the heat from his touch felt like he was setting my skin on fire. Every time we touched a spark would ignite a scorching heat that led to a tingling in my stomach. I'd never felt this type of chemistry with someone and to be honest it scared me a little.

We walked out to the parking lot and Edward led me to a shiny, dark grey Aston Martin Vanquish. Edward escorted me to my door and opened it for me. He held my hand while I lowered myself into the luxurious interior. The seats were soft leather that matched the dark grey of the outside of the car as well as the rest of the interior. Edward closed the door and hurried around the front of the car to his side, opening the door and sinking into the seat next to me. _Jake would die if he knew that I was sitting in an Aston Martin Vanquish!_

"Well if it gets me bonus points with your brother, I'll let him drive it when we meet," Edward said with his sexy grin in place.

_Oh God, I said that out loud! My verbal filter isn't working. There's no telling what I'll say next._

"Um, I didn't realize I'd said that out loud," I admitted sheepishly, my face on fire with the heat of my blush.

Edward gave me that panty soaking smirk of his as he brushed his thumb across my warm cheeks. My blush deepened and I lowered my head. Edward's had moved to gently raise my eyes back to his.

While his emerald green eyes locked with my dull brown ones he whispered, "Please don't ever hid your beautiful face from me. I love your blush, Bella."

Biting my lower lip, I nodded my ascent. I'd agree with anything he asked as long as he looked at me with so much intensity. His eyes dropped from my eyes to my mouth and then rose back to gaze into my eyes again. The emerald color had darkened to a deep hunter green, nearly black. My eyes dropped to his mouth as I licked my lips, hoping that he would kiss me. My gaze rose again to his eyes as a cross between a growl and a moan came from Edward.

"Bella, I'm really trying to be a gentleman here but you're not making it easy," he groaned as his eyes darted from my eyes back to mouth and back again. "It's taking everything I have not to kiss you right now."

"Edward, just kiss me already," I said with more courage than I knew I had.

Edward leaned over the center console and pulled me toward him, gently pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was a simple, lingering first kiss but the electricity that I felt coursing through me at the contact was anything but simple. My hand worked its way around his neck and I entwined my fingers through his hair at the nap of his neck. Edward slowly pulled his lips from mine and rested his forehead against my own. We were both breathing hard and I could tell that Edward was trying just as hard as I was to calm himself.

"We better get going or we won't make our reservations," he said, the huskiness of his voice sending a shiver of pleasure throughout my body.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," I agreed, my voice just as effected by the kiss as his.

We both leaned back in our seats and Edward started the car.

I cleared my throat and asked, "So where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, beautiful," he answered with a knowing smirk.

"You know I really don't like surprises," I pouted.

"I promise you will like this one," he said, then reached for my hand.

We pulled out of the players parking and drove around to another parking lot near the center field gate. When he turned the car off and went to open his door he turned and said, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head, the confusion clearly written on my face. Edward got out of the car and shut his door, walking around the car and opening my door for me. He held his hand out for me and I placed my hand in his. He helped me form the car and placed his hand at the small of my back, leading me toward Minute Maid Park again.

"Edward, why are we going back into the park?" I asked quietly.

"You will just have to trust me. I promise that we are going to enjoy an amazing dinner," he answered.

He led me through the center field entrance and into the darkened stadium. We walked a short distance until he pulled the door open for the ultimate Astros fan restaurant, the Five Seven Grill. Five Seven Grill was owned by Craig Biggio and Jeff Bagwell, two of the most popular former Astros players in recent history.

"Edward, we can't go in here. The park is closed and the restaurant must be as well," I whispered.

"Bella, don't worry. I made arrangelments for us to have a private dinner here after the game," he reassured me.

We walked into the empty restaurant and were soon greeted by the handsome, six foot tall chef. He was older than us but not by a whole lot, and was very handsome. His blonde hair was cut short and his brilliant blue eyes reminded me of the water in the Caribbean.

"Ah, Edward, you made it. And this must be the beautiful Bella I've heard so much about," the chef greeted us, shaking Edward's hand as he spoke.

"Caius, thank you for keeping the grill going for us tonight. I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, probably the biggest Astros fan in the history of Astros fans. She even helped me break my hitting slump today," Edward said, causing me to blush a deep crimson.

"Oh my, look at that lovely blush. Edward, if you screw this up, I just might go after her myself," Caius teased him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Caius spoke and he brought my hand to his lips.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Caius. Thank you for extending your evening to make us dinner tonight," I answered.

"Alright, old man, quit trying to steal my girl and fix us something amazing to eat," Edward stated with false irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just worried I'll steal this pretty thing away from you before you get a chance with her. Remember it's not only my charm that wins the ladies but my amazing cooking as well," Caius told Edward, wagging his eyebrows the entire time.

We all laughed at their antics as Caius led us to a table in a corner of the room. He placed the menu in front of us and proceeded to tell us the specials for the evening. _There're specials when it's after hours. Edward is pulling out all the stops to try and impress me. It's definitely working._

After listening to the specials and looking over the menu, I decided on the bacon wrapped filet mignon with peppercorn and mushroom gravy. I chose and baked potato and a house salad with ranch for the sides. Edward chose the filet as well but chose steamed vegetables and a Caesar salad as his sides.

We talked quietly while Caius fixed our steaks. Edward held my hand on top of the table until the meal arrived. We talked throughout our meal, laughing at the antics of our siblings and enjoying each other's company. When Caius brought out the giant piece of chocolate cake with mocha icing I wished that we had started with it as the appetizer.

We shared the cake and laughed when we fought for the last bite. I won.

When dinner was complete, Edward rose from his chair and pulled me up from mine.

"Thanks, Caius," Edward called back to the kitchen as he led me to the door.

"Anytime, Edward, as long as you bring Bella with you," Caius yelled back, popping his head out the door to the kitchen.

We laughed as we left the restaurant and the field, heading to Edward's car once again, he helped me into his car and then slid behind the wheel.

"So, is our date over or do you have another surprise for me?" I questioned him, hoping for the latter.

"Well, that depends on you, love. Are you ready for me to take you home or do you want to head to my place for a little while? I'm sorry that we can't take in a movie or something but it's too late for that," he said.

"Don't worry about the movie thing and I'm fine if you want to show me your house. I just don't want to keep you out too late, so if you would rather talk on the way to my place we could do that too," I told him.

The thought of spending time with him alone in his home made my imagination get carried away with fantasies I didn't think either one of us were ready for.

"Well, I do have a one o'clock game tomorrow. We'll all meet for dinner after the game for Mother's Day. Do you have plans for tomorrow with your mom?" he replied quickly.

"Um, no. My mom passed away of cancer five years ago, so my brother and I usually try to avoid thinking about Mother's Day," I answered quietly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why don't I take you home and we can talk more on the way to your house?" he apologized, the sorrow in his voice caused me to blink back the tears.

"She's in a better place now and doesn't hurt anymore, so no need to apologize. Going to my house sounds great," I said.

I gave him directions to my house and we talked and laughed the entire drive. When we arrived, I saw that Angela wasn't home.

"Would you like to come in for a little while?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Definitely," he said, turning the car off quickly.

We walked in to the house, turned on the lights and I led him to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered. "We have tea, water, Coke and I think there is a beer or two in the refrigerator left by my brother."

"Water would be great, thanks," he said as he sat on the couch.

I grabbed a bottle of water for both of us and returned to the living room, handing him his before sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, do you have a lot of things to do tomorrow?" he asked before taking a long drink of water.

"No, not really. I worked on grading papers and stuff for next week already so I'm caught up. I'll probably sit here and watch the game on television," I said quickly.

"Would you, um, like to go to the game with me tomorrow? Well, not really with me but I can get you tickets near the dugout at least," he stammered.

"Edward, I would love to go to the game with you, but what about your family dinner after the game?" Won't you be busy with your family?" I said quietly.

"You could come to the dinner with me. You've already met Emmett and my parents would love to meet you," he said quickly.

"Why would your parents want to meet me?" I asked.

"Well, um, see they met at my brother's house for dinner the day that I brought everything to your school and I kind of told them about you," he answered, a blush creeping up his neck to his handsome face.

"Oh, well if you don't think they will mind, then I'd love to go with you tomorrow," I said, my blush heating my cheeks at the thought of him telling his parents about me.

"Really? Do you want me to pick you up before the game? Or you could just stay at my house tonight. I mean, I have a guest room that you could use and we wouldn't have to share a bed or anything," he stammered excitedly.

"I could just stay with you, in the guest room of course. I'll just pack a bag real quick," I replied quickly.

I jumped off the couch and tried not to run to my room to pack myself an overnight bag. I grabbed one of my prettiest panty and bra sets, a pair of denim shorts, my other Cullen jersey, socks and a pair of silk pajamas. I quickly added a royal blue sundress and white sandals for the dinner. I threw in my toiletries and zipped up the bag. That's when it all hit me. _I'm spending the night with Edward Cullen and meeting his parents tomorrow!_

**AN: Hope you liked the date and I know that I left you with a bit of a cliffy, but I'll update within the next two weeks (hopefully). Personal update: I'm doing great. The heart is all recovered, although I'm still on medication for it; and my arm is coming along slowly but surely. I still don't have full range of motion and physical therapy is now 3 times a week (which hurts like Hell I might add) but it's getting there.**

**I'm not putting recs here anymore because there are just too many amazing stories to mention. So, I created a community on my FFN profile to keep the stories that I would rec to y'all. Need a great story, check it out. Have one that isn't listed, send me a PM because I'm always hunting for great ones. Thanks everyone and I hope you'll let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll reply to reviews with a teaser after I've finished the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Full Count

**Chapter 12 – Full Count**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to Eternally Addicted, the best Beta in the world and to everyone who has added me and my stories to you favorites and alerts. Y'all definitely inspire me to write.**

EPOV

Presenting Bella and her class with the check for winning the contest and catching the first pitch thrown from Bella'd been amazing. I wished the game had gone a little better but we were in a rebuilding year so the organization wasn't expecting a post season showing from us. That didn't change the fact we all hated losing and I knew the fans were getting tired of it as well.

Our Date had been perfect. Well, with the exception of Caius hitting on my girl all night. The food had been wonderful and I had definitely enjoyed the company. Once we'd left the FiveSeven Grill and made it out to my car I knew I didn't want the date to end, I just couldn't justify being out any later when I had a one o'clock start tomorrow afternoon. I had to be back at the field by ten to ensure I had time to work out, stretch and get a little practice in before the fans arrived.

I still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to come home with me and meet the family tomorrow after the game. Even sitting here in her living room while she was packing a bag, I still couldn't convince myself she was going to sleep in my house tonight.

Bella came out of her room with her overnight bag, one I know that Rose would never have been able to get away with for an overnight trip. Rose would have required at least twice the room Bella needed in that bag to stay overnight and attend a game the next day. I knew this because I'd seen her pack for one of our away games before Maggie had been born. Emmett nearly dislocated his shoulder carrying her bag for Maggie's birth.

"Are you all set to go?" I asked Bella as I stood up from the couch.

"Um, I think so. I brought clothes for the game and a change of clothes for dinner. I think I have everything," she answered quickly.

She didn't mention anything to sleep in but who was I to remind her?

"Great! Let's head out then," I said quickly and walked toward the door.

"Hang on, I just want to leave a note for Ang to let her know where I'll be," she told me while walking to a message board in the kitchen. "I don't want her worrying about me and calling my dad or Jake."

"Good idea since I'd hate to get shot by your dad or brother when they bust into my house looking for you," I joked. Well I wasn't completely joking because that was a real fear since her dad was the chief of police and her brother could use his forcible entry training from the fire academy.

"Don't worry they wouldn't activate the tracking chip on my phone before calling me. Besides, I'll protect you," she teased.

"You've got a tracking chip on your phone?" I asked, beginning to wonder if she should stay with me after all.

"Edward, I'm kidding," she said through her laughter. "They won't be looking for me anyway since Dad's out of town and Jake's working."

"Don't scare me like that woman," I replied, the relief evident in my voice. "I could just picture your brother coming in all dressed in his fire suit with your dad right behind him with guns drawn. Not exactly the way I want to meet your family for the first time."

Bella just laughed and finished her note to Angela.

"Come on, my big bad athlete," Bella teased me some more. "I'll meet you at the front door, I just have to set the alarm and we can go."

I headed for the door while she set the alarm. Once we were out the door, Bella locked up and I put her bag in my trunk, then I walked around and opened her door for her. Once she was in her seat I shut the door and went around and climbed into the driver's seat. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house. We talked and listened to songs on the radio during the forty-five minute drive.

When we pulled into my subdivision I glanced at Bella to see her reaction. I was curious to see if she would be surprised by the houses in the neighborhood. My house was in the back of the neighborhood on two one acre lots that backed up to Lake Houston. I'd had my house built in the middle of the two acres but had made sure that there was an unobstructed view of the lake from my breakfast area, which was actually a screened in porch, which gave you a wonderful view of the sunrise over the lake. My house had two stories with a three car garage and a porch that ran along the front of the house. As I pulled into the driveway I heard Bella gasp.

"Everything alright, Bella?" I asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Edward, it's beautiful," Bella sighed. "It looks a lot like one of the homes that I toured before Ang and I bought our house."

I pulled into the garage and killed the engine on my car. I turned to look at Bella and said, "I'm glad you like it so far. Ready to see that rest?"

She nodded her head and reached for the handle to open the door. I climbed out and Bella was already standing next to the car bouncing on the balls of her feet with a huge grin on her face. I grabbed her bag out of the trunk and led her into my house. We entered into the mud room, I placed my keys on the hook by the door before turning the alarm off.

"Let me show you around," I said before taking her hand.

I pointed out the mud room and laundry room with the walk in closet then led her through the doorway to the main floor of the house. It was very open, allowing you to see into the dining room, kitchen and great room from the entry. Just to the right of the door from the mud room was supposed to be a cook's office but I'd had it turned into a walk in pantry. The kitchen was to the left and the dining to the right. Across from the kitchen was the great room with a fireplace. Past the dining room and the front entryway was my office, a half bath and the stairs to the second floor. I led Bella through the main floor, pointing out all the areas and then we headed upstairs. Once we reached the second floor I pointed out the master suite and showed her the three guest rooms, the two bathrooms and the game room.

"My mother and Rose have decorated every room with the exception of the game room. That was all mine and Emmett's doing," I explained.

The game room was every teenage boy and bachelor's dream come true. When you entered the room you walked into what felt like a small pub. There was a fully stocked bar that went the entire width of the room, an old fashioned jukebox, and a couple of round tables, with bar stools surrounding them. In the middle of the room was a pool table and along the outside walls there was an air hockey game and darts. On the far end of the room was a huge flat screen TV with every possible gaming system available, surround sound system, and a blue ray player. The collection of games and movies would rival most Best Buy stores and the home theater seating was perfect for watching movies or having marathon gaming matches.

Bella laughed, nodding her head and replied, "I think that would be obvious without you telling me."

"Hey, the girls have fun up here too," I countered.

Bella's face fell and she looked away from me.

It immediately hit me how she'd taken my last statement. Wanting to fix it, I stammered out, "Uuh, it's not what you think. I mean…I meant that Mom, Rose and Maggie enjoy watching movies up here all the time. Plus Rose is a certifiable pool shark. She kicks our asses constantly."

Without turning around Bella waved her hand and whispered, "It's okay, Edward. I know you've dated and I don't expect you to explain. It's your house you can have whoever you wa…"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, gently turning her to face me and interrupted her. "Bella, you're the only woman other than my family who has ever been to this house. I promise. I'm an extremely private person and I've never wanted to share my home or my family and friends with anyone else."

Bella's eyes met mine and she must have seen the sincerity there because before I could continue to assuage her fears she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and pulled her flush with my body. We stayed in the intimate embrace until we had to break apart to breathe. I rested my forehead against hers and held her tight, just breathing her in and trying to calm my very obvious arousal.

"We better get you to bed. Which room would you like?" I whispered.

"I don't think it is which one I'd like to sleep in but the one I'm going to sleep in that is the answer. My body is telling me to share your room but my mind is telling me it's too soon and I should pick one of the guest rooms," she murmured reluctantly.

"How about you pick one of the guest rooms you want to start out in?" I suggested.

"I think that sounds like a plan," Bella agreed.

Grasping her hand in mine, I led her down the hallway to let her make a pic from the different rooms. Bella chose the guestroom with iron canopy bed and the white bedding. The room looked out over the front yard and was where Maggie usually slept when she stayed with me. I called it my princess room and told Bella that it was perfect for her. I placed her bag on the couch in the dormer window area.

"There isn't a bathroom connected to this room but we passed one just outside you door. It only has a shower but if you'd prefer a bath you can use the one across the hall or in the master bath," I explained. "I'll just head over to my room. I'm across the hall near the stairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, Edward. I think I'll take a quick shower before I head to bed," she replied quietly.

"You're welcome, Bella. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward"

I turned and went to my room, shutting the door behind me. I listened to Bella moving around in her room and then heard her start up the shower. Since she was showering, I figured I could take a hot, or cold considering my current predicament, shower before heading to bed.

I showered, put on a pair of pajama pants and finished getting ready for bed. I set my alarm and decided that I would get me a quick glass of water before turning in for the night. I opened my door and slammed into something, nearly knocking me on my ass. I wrapped my arms around the feminine form and focused on keeping us both upright. Bella's hands were trapped between our bodies, branding my skin. I looked down at Bella and realized what she was wearing; bringing back the problem I thought I had dealt with in the shower. Her luscious curves were barely covered in a silky tank top and shorts. Her hair was still damp from her shower and I could smell the vanilla scented soap on her skin.

"I'm sorry, um, I just finished my shower and realized that I left my toothbrush in my bag on the bed," she stammered.

All I could do was stare at her, the blush coloring her cheeks caused her to look even more beautiful. I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her and before I realized I was moving I'd captured her lips with mine. What started as an innocent kiss quickly changed into something more intense, almost primal. Bella's hands worked up over my shoulders to the hair at the nap of my neck, pulling me to her. My hands worked up her back, pressing her tighter to me. The moan that left my lips was answered by one from Bella. Somehow I managed to walk us to the wall, pressing her body between it and mine. I tried to get closer to her, needing to feel more of her. My hands roamed on their own, caressing her sides to her hips and found purchase on her ass. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, lining us up perfectly. I swiveled my hips to get the friction I needed and groaned at the sensation. Bella tugged on my hair as she moved her hips in time with mine. My release was close and from the sounds that Bella was making, she was right there with me.

I pulled my mouth from Bella's and kissed my way down her neck to suck on her exposed collarbone. The sounds she was making and the sensation of her running her nails along my scalp were enough to send me careening over the edge.

"Oh God, Bella!" I called out as I reached my release.

"Edward!" Bella moaned as she stiffened with her climax.

I held her as we both calmed then carefully lowered her feet back to the ground. Still holding her to me, I lowered my lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Mmmm, Edward," she hummed against my lips.

"Bella, um, I think we will both need another shower," I whispered, smiling against her lips. "But it was so worth it."

Bella giggled, tucking her face into my neck. I kissed her head and slowly pulled back from her. With a little distance I could see her fully and she was breathtaking. There was a slight blush on her cheeks that flowed down her neck and to cover what I could see of her breast.

"Gorgeous," I whispered.

I pulled her back to me and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'll let you go finish getting ready for bed. I'm just heading down for a drink of water and then I'll retire myself," I said quietly.

I reluctantly released her and turned to head downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to see her still standing against the wall with her eyes closed and her lips curved into a gentle smile. _She's beautiful and I'm falling hard for her and I don't want to stop it. _

After getting my drink and placing the glass in the dishwasher, I returned upstairs to find the hallway empty. Before I entered my room I looked across the hall and saw Bella's door closed. _It's for the best. It's too soon to make love to her. _ I entered my room, closed the door and headed for my shower. _Time to clean up again._ After a quick shower, I fell into the bed completely exhausted and ready to dream about Bella.

GG

The next morning Bella and I made breakfast together then headed to the ballpark for the early game. Bella's outfit was killing me and I hoped it didn't create problems with my concentration during the game. _Have I said how much I like seeing my name on her back?_ She was wearing our white and orange home jersey with my name and number on the back, along with an orange tank top and denim shorts. She surprised me by wearing Astros jewelry and carrying a leather purse with the Astros logo on it. She really was our biggest fan.

Today was Mother's Day and the Pink in the Park promotions were being handed out to the first ten thousand women to enter the park. Of course when we arrived they were not handing them out yet so I made arrangements for her to get the pink and tan canvas bag. I figured Bella could use it next school year to carry her things back and forth to school. Bella was going to watch us practice and then enjoy the game in the players' family section. I showed her to her seat and headed to the locker room to change into some practice gear. As I walked away I said a little prayer that today's game would have a different result than yesterday's.

GG

It was the bottom of the fourth inning and we were already down eight to nothing. Lyles was having a rough day with eleven hits already. I was coming up to bat and was hoping that I could do something to turn the game around. _If I can just get a decent hit we could still turn this around_. I stepped up to the plate and waited for my pitch. The first pitch was a called strike. _Damn it Cullen that was your pitch._ I stepped back up to the plate and got in my stance. Tepesch wound up and threw the next pitch high and on the inside. The plate ump called it a ball. _Okay Cullen, your counts one and one. Focus, look for your pitch and don't drop your shoulder._ I looked over at coach and he gave me the sign to hit. I stepped up to the plate, got set and watched Tepesch complete his wind up and deliver a fast ball right down the pipe. I swung and as soon as I connected with the ball I knew it was going to head into right field. I finished my swing and took off for first. Coach Clark was waving me on to second so I hit the bag and turned when I the ump indicate that it was a homerun. _Yes!_ I slowed to a jog and rounded the bases.

As I headed into the dugout I could see Bella standing with the other family members. Just like everyone else, she was clapping and jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her face. I winked at her then stepped into the dugout, accepting congratulations from the team.

The inning ended with only the one run. The fifth inning started much like the four before it with the Rangers increasing their lead by another four runs. By the end of the game we had managed to close the gap a little but not by nearly enough to make a difference. The final school was twelve to seven with the Rangers taking the series.

Once the coach released us, I changed into the required suit and met Bella in the same spot as yesterday. We headed back to my house so we could both change for dinner at my parents' house and to allow Bella to pack her things. I was quiet on the ride home, thinking about how we couldn't seem to get a win. It was frustrating but everyone continued telling us that we would get there, we're a new, a young team and this year was a growing year. However that didn't make losing any easier to take.

"Edward, you played really good today. Y'all just had a bad day," Bella said quietly, just as we were pulling into my driveway.

She placed her hand on my arm and gently rubbed up and down. I turned to look at her and looked into her soulful, chocolate eyes. What I saw there I knew was reflected back in my eyes. She truly cared about me, the depth of those emotions I still wasn't sure. But I knew I was falling hard for this amazing woman and I truly hoped she was falling just as hard for me.

"Thanks. I know that we played better than the score showed, but it doesn't make losing any easier," I told her. "I'm glad you were there to see me play again. I just wish that we could've won at least one of the games."

"Trust me when I tell you that I know it won't be the last game I see you play in and I'll enjoy being there to watch you play whether you win or lose," she reassured me.

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then whispered, "How'd I get so lucky to find you?"

"Oh, that's easy. My amazing students kicked butt in that contest," she replied before kissing me quickly and hopping out of the car.

I shook my head and laughed at her as I climbed out of the car and chased her to the door.

GG

It didn't take us long to dress for dinner. I changed quickly since I had taken my shower at the park. I slipped on my favorite pair of Wrangler jeans, a black t-shirt and my black New Balance tennis shoes. I waited for Bella in the great room. When she came down the stairs and came into view, she took my breath away. She was dressed in a blue sundress with little white polka dots and white sandals. She traded her Astros jewelry for simple diamond studs and a diamond necklace. As she walked toward me I realized that the necklace was actually a baseball covered in small diamonds. Her hair was still in a high ponytail from the game but it looked like she had pulled a few strands loose to frame her beautiful face.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"Bella, you look perfect. You take my breath away every time I see you," I answered before gently pulling her into a soft kiss.

I broke the kiss before I got carried away and rested my forehead against hers, just breathing in the vanilla and light floral fragrance that was all Bella. I slowly pulled back and lowered my hand to hers.

"Ready?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head and we left my home for my parents'.

GG

It took about thirty minutes to get to Mom and Dad's beach house in Galveston. As we pulled into the driveway, Mom came to the door with Maggie in tow. The pale blue and white house was right on the beach and overlooked the Gulf of Mexico. Whether you entered from the front or the back you walked up several stairs. A wrap around porch surrounded the entire house, allowing you to take advantage of the scenery from all sides. When Hurricane Ike had come through, much like nearly everything in Galveston and along the coast, my parents had lost the entire house. However Mom and Dad loved it so much they rebuilt using the same floor plan.

I jumped out of the car and headed around to open Bella's door. I helped her from the car and entwined our hands, pulling her up the steps to meet two of the most important women in my life.

"Edward, your hit in the fourth inning was the perfect gift for Mother's Day. Sorry that y'all didn't win, but you played really well," Mom said as she pulled me into a hug. "And you must be, Bella. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Edward has barely stopped talking about you since he visited your school."

Mom pulled Bella into a hug and winked at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella replied shyly. "I've heard a lot about you as well."

"Esme, please. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law," Mom corrected her, laughing.

"Okay, Esme. Thank you for having me here today," Bella said.

"Unca Eddie! I wanna meet Bewwa. Pease?" Maggie yelled, jumping up and down while pulling at my hand.

"Hey there, Magpie. Do I get a hug?" I asked her, picking her up into my arms.

"Onwy if you nevers calls me Magpie again," Maggie said with a little pout. "Zach at school tolds me it is a ugly bird and I not wanna be a ugly bird."

"Well then, Miss Margaret Elizabeth Chrysanthemum Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Miss Bella Swan," I declared formally.

Bella reached out and took Maggie's hand and shook it quickly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Margaret and please call me Bella."

"It nice to meet you too. Oh, and I like Maggie," my sweet niece greeted Bella.

We were all holding back our laughter during the entire introduction. I placed Maggie back on her feet and she ran into the house yelling, "Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa guess what! Unca Eddie has a girlfriend and her name is Bewwa!"

Mom, Bella and I laughed as we entered the house. Maggie was a handful but she was absolutely precious.

Bella and I followed Mom into the kitchen where the rest of the family was listening to Maggie tell them about the introduction that just took place. Everyone turned to us when Maggie yelled, "See! There her is!"

"Thanks for the intro, Marg, um, Maggie," I stated, stopping myself before calling her Magpie. "Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen, sister-in-law Rose and you've met my brother Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me over today," Bella said quietly.

"Bella, we're glad you could join us," Dad said.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman who taught both of these boys how to hit a baseball," Rose stated as she pointed at me and Emmett. "You'd think they'd know how to do that with all the training they've done over the years. Maybe you're just what we need to turn the season around."

"I don't know if I had anything to do with it their hits. They've got the talent or they wouldn't be playing at the level they are. Besides, it takes more than these two for our team to win, even if they are the best the team has," Bella replied.

"Oh, I like her. She's got spunk. Edward, you better not screw this up," Rose stated as she pointed her finger at me.

"Okay, sports fans, I'm starving so let's get this meal started," Emmett boomed, clapping his hands.

"I'm with you there, brother. Start up the grill and let's get this show started," I agreed quickly.

The men took over the grilling while the ladies took care of making the salad and baked potatoes. I glanced into the kitchen from the porch where we were grilling and smiled at how seamlessly Bella fit into our family.

I hoped this would become a regular thing and she'd be joining us for many more family meals.

**Well? What do ya think? The change in Maggie's nickname came from a review I had after Edward called her Magpie. I apologize but I can't remember the reviewer's name but she hated being called Magpie growing up so I added that to the story. Thanks for the input. If you have something you would like to see in the story, let me know and I'll try to work it in. Oh, and the full name of Maggie is actually the name of a daughter of a friend of mine. FYI, the information about the game is all correct with the exception of who hit the homerun. Jason Castro, the Astros' catcher was the player to hit the line drive homerun in the fourth inning. Thanks for reading and remember that you can get rec'd stories via the community on my profile and pictures can be found on my blog. I'll try to put picture teasers up for each chapter as I write them. Also on my blog are PDF's of my completed stories with any pictures for the chapters imbedded within the chapter. Leave me a review and I'll send you a teaser as soon as I can.**


End file.
